Nuevas Oportunidades AU
by CBR
Summary: Son diferentes, pero ambos se comprenden. Son totalmente distintos, pero hay algo que les une. El destino a decido unirlos y nadie puede luchar contra él. RW/HG.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer****: Esta historia es mía, solo a salido de mi imaginación, pero la dueña de los personajes es la grandiosa J.K Rowling y yo solo los tome prestados.**

**Esta es una historia obviamente de la pareja principal Ron&Hermione y en cuanto se me ocurrió no pude evitar escribir este pequeño prólogo. Así que espero que os guste y nos vemos en el primer capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

Ronald Weasley siempre fue un chico frío y orgulloso. Muchas chicas suspiran por él. Sus amigos no recuerdan el día en que alguna mujer no le haya pedido salir al pelirrojo, pero el las rechaza fríamente y solo tiene ojos para una chica la cual nunca se ha fijado en él.

Con 24 años de edad algunos creían que era muy maduro. Sin duda era un gran abogado en uno de los mejores bufetes de Londres. Ganaba casi todos los casos y de los pocos que había perdido, muy poca gente lo sabían. Era un gran hombre en el trabajo pero respecto a mujeres, como dijo su hermana, era un total fracaso.

Ahora su vida se vera truncada con la llegada de una castaña a su vida. Tener que soportarla día a día no iba a ser tarea fácil y de eso se iba a dar cuenta muy pronto.

Hermione Granger era una chica inteligente, amable y educada. A pesar de no haber tenido mucha suerte en su vida, ella siempre trataba de seguir adelante y hacia todo lo posible para que no se le borrase la sonrisa de sus labios.

Nunca tuvo novio, pero tampoco pudo prestarles mucha atención a los chicos. Desde que era apenas una adolescente siempre se tuvo que cuidar sola, el accidente de sus padres con apenas 16 años, la había hecho madurar muy rápido y siempre tuvo que estudiar y trabajar para seguir adelante.

Pero la vida de Hermione Granger cambia radicalmente cuando conoce a un chico arrogante y engreído. Y más cuando tiene que soportarle más de lo que ella cree. De su rostro se borro la sonrisa y dejo que apareciera el ceño fruncido.

Porque no importa lo diferentes que puedan ser algunas personas, si el destino se empeña en juntarlos, hará lo que sea para conseguirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>No os asustéis ni nada ¿vale?. No pretendo poner a Ron como si fuera Draco Malfoy, por supuesto que esa no ha sido nunca mi idea ni lo será en esta historia. Pero la personalidad de Ron se debe a muchas cosas y ya os daréis cuenta mientras vaya subiendo los capítulos. No he aclarado mucho aquí, pero en cuanto suba el primer capítulo seguro que lo entenderéis todo. Al fin y al cabo esto es solo un prólogo.<strong>

**Os veo en el primer capítulo que intentaré subirlo la semana que viene.**

**Muchos besos y a los que lean y le den una pequeña oportunidad a esta historia le doy MIL GRACIAS de corazón.**

**—Cristina.**


	2. Casualidad

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de esta historia. No me he querido demorar mucho en subirla, ya que tenia en mente casi todo el capítulo y no me ha costado nada escribirlo. Espero que os guste y que le deis una pequeña oportunidad. **

**Gracias a quienes lo lean y Muchísimas Gracias a los que me dejen comentarios. **

**—Cristina.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Casualidad.<strong>

Su vida nunca fue maravillosa. Desde el accidente de sus padres todo había cambiado y los momentos que paso junto a ellos casi se estaban quedando en el olvido. Hermione Granger con apenas 16 años se entero de una trágica noticia que la cambio para siempre. Sus padres habían tenido un accidente de tráfico cuando se dirigían hacia la casa de su abuela Minerva McGonagall. Su madre murió en el acto y su padre estaba en coma desde aquel día. Ahora tenia 24 años y no había día en que no recordase a sus padres. Sus viajes, sus momentos junto a la chimenea en navidad, sus risas y sus besos antes de ir a dormir. Recordar todo aquello le producía un gran dolor pero que con él tiempo se iba mitigando.

Ocho años después era una mujer que había estudiado derecho. Con 16 años no tenia en mente que haría en el futuro, ni que estudiaría, pero el accidente de sus padres hizo que madurara de golpe y pensara que haría con su vida. Así se convirtió en una gran abogada y debido a su perseverancia y años de experiencia trabajando como abogada en una pequeña empresa de Londres había conseguido un puesto de trabajo en uno de los bufetes de abogados más importante de aquella ciudad y también gracias a su abuela quien fue la que la había recomendado a un amigo que trabajaba allí.

Iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del camión de mudanza mientras un hombre algo mayor y bastante corpulento conducía a su lado. Antes vivía en un barrio muy ruidoso de Londres y mucho menos caro de donde se acababa de mudar. Pero vivía muy lejos del bufete de abogados donde iba a empezar a trabajar así que su abuela le compró aquella casa, más cerca de la empresa y en un barrio tranquilo y limpio. Aún recordaba como se había negado cuando se entero de que su abuela le quería comprar aquella casa, pero no pudo oponer resistencia y cedió ante la decisión de Minerva.

—_Abuela, se cuidarme por mi misma. Nunca te he pedido nada y no voy a empezar ahora—La voz de Hermione se nota seria pero su abuela no vacilo en ningún momento y siguió hablando sin importarle las protestas de su nieta._

—_Querida, seguir viviendo en este pequeño apartamento y en este barrio no te va a hacer bien. No es bueno que una joven como tú viva sola. Además esta lejos de tú nuevo trabajo y vas a gastar mucho más dinero en transporte que en comprar aquella casa. _

—_Es un barrio muy caro. No puedo permitirme eso, la empresa donde trabajaba de abogada antes era pequeña y no me daban el dinero suficiente como para vivir en grande abuela. _

—_Por eso querida. Nunca me has pedido nada, desde la muerte de tu madre siempre cuidaste tú sola de ti misma, no pediste nada a nadie. Yo tengo el dinero suficiente como para comprarte aquella casa, no me importa hacerlo. Dios, eres mi nieta—Insistió la anciana mientras observaba como Hermione se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado._

—_Abuela, estoy bien aquí, no tengo porque mudarme a ningún sitio, además...—Hermione paro de hablar de repente observando como el semblante de su abuela era serio y la miraba con el ceño fruncido._

—_No hay que replicar nada. Nunca en estos ocho años desde que tu madre esta muerta y tú padre en coma te he dado nada y no porque no quisiese si no porque tú te has empeñado en que puedes hacerlo todo por ti misma y mira donde estas. En un barrio peligroso y sucio, en un apartamento que no tiene ascensor y tú piso es el último. Es tan pequeño que no podría haber ni 20 personas dentro y sin embargo tú te empeñas en que todo esta bien, que todo es normal. Sigues visitando a tú padre con frecuencia al hospital cuando los médicos no te dan esperanza de que despierte y vuelves tarde a este apartamento donde el barrio es muy peligroso y tú estas muy cansada de..._

—_¡Ya basta!—Gritó Hermione levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentada. Tenia razón y lo sabia, pero no podía dejar que nadie la ayudara, esa era su vida, sus problemas y no iba a dejar que nadie se preocupara de ellos—Has hecho mucho por mi abuela. Si no fuera por ti, casi no hubiera tenido esa oportunidad en una de las empresas de abogados más importantes de Londres. Te doy las gracias por eso, pero no quiero abusar de tú caridad._

—_No abusas querida—Minerva se acerco a ella y la cogió de las manos sentándose a su lado—Eres mi nieta y necesito que estés bien. No puedo estar todas la noches preocupada porque algo pueda pasarte. Soy mayor y me tienes en un sin vivir. Quiero que estés bien y si no puedes permitírtelo yo lo pagaré. Y no te opongas, porque sabes que no me cuesta nada, tengo el dinero suficiente para comprarte esa casa y todo te ira mejor allí. Hay más taxis y autobuses circulando por la zona, tienes más cerca el hospital para ir a ver a tú padre y el bufete de abogados lo tienes al lado, solo tienes que coger un autobús. Así que por favor. Deja que esta anciana haga que su nieta se sienta mejor y así haciendo que ella misma también lo este. Ambas estaremos más relajadas y podrás estar más cerca de mi si me necesitas, ¿vale?—Hermione la miro y con ojos llorosos la abrazó._

—_En cuanto tenga el dinero te lo devolveré, te lo prometo. Gracias abuela—Hermione la abrazo más fuerte mientras varias lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Su abuela sonrió y acaricio con su mano la espalda de su nieta haciendo que se desahogara en sus brazos. Ella se hacia la fuerte, decía que ella podía con todo sola. Pero Minerva la conocía muy bien y sabia que todos aunque nos hagamos los fuertes necesitamos una ayuda siempre y un pequeño empujón para seguir adelante._

El camión aparco en frente de la casa y ellos bajaron del coche. Era un lugar bastante agradable, tranquilo y muy limpio. Era un lugar donde pasaban escasos coches y los que lo hacían eran porque vivían dentro de aquella urbanización. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de árboles y casas grandes. La suya no lo era mucho, ya que iba a vivir ella sola. Pero aún así se podía ver el prestigio de aquella casa, ya que estaba en un gran lugar. Todas las casas estaban separadas por verjas y todas las viviendas tenían un gran césped verde y bien cuidado. A Hermione le recordó a las típicas películas de navidad que veía de pequeña con su padre, las que salían grandes casas parecidas a esa y con nieve alrededor. Eso le hizo pensar como seria la navidad allí y sonrió deseando saberlo.

Empezó a sacar cajas del camión de mudanza mientras que el hombre que conducía el camión la ayudaba. No había traído muchas cosas a aquella casa ya que ya estaba decorada. Días antes de mudarse había ido con su abuela a decorarla. Habían comprado todo lo necesario para dejarlo bien para cuando ella llegase. Ahora solo quedaba poner en orden libros, ropa y demás. Solo quedaba una caja, no muy pesada, donde llevaba un álbum con fotos de sus padres y ella de pequeña, algunos libros que solía leerle su madre, un pequeño oso de peluche que le regalo su padre con tres años y una foto que salía con sus padres un día antes del accidente. Esa la tenia enmarcada, siendo la última foto que tenia con ellos. Sonrió recordando viejos momentos y suspiro mientras se acercaba al hombre que la estaba ayudando.

—Muchas gracias Hagrid, no se que hubiera echo sin ti—Decía Hermione mientras sonreía y el hombre se sonrojaba levemente—Y no te preocupes esta la llevaré yo—Señalo al suelo donde reposaba la última caja y saco de su bolso su cartera—¿Cuanto es?.

—Nada Hermione. A sido todo un placer ayudarte—Dijo el hombre mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo y luego alejaba lentamente—¿En serio no quieres que te ayude con esa caja?.

—No, no te preocupes. Pero... Hagrid, tengo que pagarte—Dijo Hermione acercándose a él pero el hombre ya se había montado en el camión.

—Te conozco a ti y a tu abuela desde hace muchos años. Sois como mi familia. ¿Como os voy a cobrar por hacer algo así?. Tómalo como un pequeño favor. Qué te vaya bien aquí Hermione, es una casa muy bonita. Adiós—Hermione abrió la boca para responder pero el camión ya se alejaba a lo largo de la calle. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para coger la caja que estaba en medio de la carretera. Cuando la cogio en brazos el claxon y el ruido de un coche la asusto haciendo que gritara y la caja que llevaba encima cayera al suelo. Escuchó el ruido de cristales rompiéndose y agachándose rápidamente sin importarle que un coche estuviera enfrente de ella intentando pasar, abrió la caja y su rostro se desencajó al ver que era lo que se había roto.

—Apartate, estoy intentado pasar, por si no te das cuenta—Hermione oyó como un hombre bajaba del coche y se acercaba a ella mientras le reprochaba que estuviera delante del coche. La castaña cogio su portarretrato con la foto de sus padres dentro y lo saco de la caja bruscamente haciendo que las demás cosas que había dentro cayeran al suelo. Se levanto y pudo ver como un chico pelirrojo y bastante más alto que ella miraba la foto sin comprender.

—Lo has roto—Dijo ella con furia, el chico la miro aún sin comprender nada y carraspeo antes de hablar.

—¿Y?. Es solo un portarretrato con una foto dentro, puedes comprar otro en cualquier tienda.

—Pero este me lo regalaron mis padres, era especial—Los ojos se le estaban llenando de lagrimas y su furia iba en aumento cada vez que el chico hablaba.

—Pues dile que te compren otro—El pelirrojo entro en su coche y cerro la puerta mientras se disponía a irse. Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras un nudo se instalaba en su garganta. Ese chico era un insolente, caradura y descarado. Como se atrevía a hablar de esa manera y con esa voz altiva y arrogante. Frunció el ceño y golpeo la ventana lentamente y sin parar. El chico la bajo y hablo sin mirarla mientras atendía una llamada en su movil.

—¿Qué quieres?—Dijo mirándola y presto atención a quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono—Si espera un momento, una loca no deja que me vaya y todo porque le he roto un estupido portaretrato. Un momento. Si lo que quieres es el dinero del portarretrato toma, cuanto ¿quieres?. ¿Con 50 libras tendrás bastante?, Cogelo—Estaba desconcertada y bastante asombrada de lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Aquél tipo la había llamado 'loca', ¡Loca! Y ella ni siquiera le había respondido ya que las palabras no salian por su boca. Lo miro con las lagrimas retenida en sus ojos y observo como el chico le echaba un billete de 50 libras, acelerando y perdiéndose a lo largo de la calle.

'_¿Como pueden existir personas tan idiotas y arrogantes?. No puedo creer que me haya llamado loca y se atreve a darme un billete de 50 libras como si nada. ¿Quién te crees que eres?. No soy ninguna mendiga, no necesito de tú caridad y... ¿desde cuando un portarretrato cuesta 50 libras?. Ese chico se cree que por tener una cara bonita, un gran coche y una casa en el mejor barrio es superior a los demás'._

—¡AAAH!—Eso fue lo único que pudo salir de la garganta de la castaña mientras pensaba miles de cosas de aquél chico. Apretó los puños con fuerza y furiosa metió el portarretrato en la caja acercándose a su nueva casa dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta mientras susurraba "Idiota arrogante".

—Lo siento Harry, voy de camino, una chica se puso en medio de la carretera y después se enfado porque se rompió un portarretrato que según ella era muy importante. Pero lo peor de todo no es eso, me echa las culpas a mi. Cuando fue ella la que estaba enfrente sin dejarme paso y se asusto dejando caer la caja donde llevaba la foto. Puf—Ron se pasó las manos por el cabello preso de la desesperación—Y ahora hay un atasco, ¿Te lo puedes creer Harry?. Hoy no es mi día.

—Pero, esa chica. No deberías haberla llamado loca, ¿no?—Harry hablaba reprochándole lo que le había dicho a esa desconocida, porque era una desconocida, pero Harry siempre se preocupaba de los demás aunque no los hubiera visto nunca. Eso irrito más al pelirrojo y rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba.

—Estaba cabreado, llegaba tarde o más bien dicho, llego tarde y por su culpa. No quise decirlo más bien lo hice inconcientemente. Además no la conozco. En fin, no quiero hablar de esto. ¿Qué tal con Ginny?. Estarás feliz, ¿no?. Hoy es viernes por fin ya queda menos para que vuelva—Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró bajito para que no le oyera el pelirrojo. Ron había preferido cambiar de tema y era mejor seguirle la corriente o si no acabaría muy enfadado con él.

—Claro que estoy feliz Ron. El martes vuelve y podré verla, pero...—La sonrisa que se había instalado en la cara de Harry se borro y dejo aparecer un rostro triste. Ron aunque no lo viera sabia como se sentía su amigo así que intento animarlo.

—Vamos hombre, no te preocupes y anímate. La vas a ver, eso es lo importante, ¿verdad?.

—Si. Pero me duele verla y no poder abrazarla o...

—No, no digas lo que pienso que vas a decir...

—Besarla—Terminó Harry y Ron puso cara de asco mientras replicaba y Harry reía al otro lado del teléfono.

—Besar a mi hermana. No se a quien le puede gustar eso. Pero en fin, siempre has tenido gustos raros amigo—Ron rió mientras Harry gruñía enfadado, el pelirrojo notó su mal humor e intento arreglar lo que había dicho.

—Vamos no te enfades, es solo una broma... Oye, podemos hacer una cosa.

—¿Qué?—Dijo Harry curiosamente mientras esperaba lo que su amigo tenia que decirle.

—Llevas enamorado de mi hermana, ¿cuanto?.

—Diez años.

—¡Diez años! Qué barbaridad Potter, ¿como no has renunciado a ella simplemente? Hay muchas mujeres—El pelirrojo rió un poco pero en seguida cayó al no oír ninguna respuesta—Haber... llevas enamorado diez años de mi hermana. Yo sinceramente prefiero que ella este contigo antes que con ningún otro pero eso depende de los sentimientos que ella tenga hacia ti. Así que debes acercarte más a ella.

—¿Acercarme más a ella?—Preguntó Harry confundido.

—Si. Me explico. Ella viene a Londres y se quedara a dormir obviamente con Luna. Así que como Luna trabaja con nosotros ella pasará más tiempo en el bufete, eso significa que tendrás más tiempo que pasar con ella y así podeis hablar y coger más confianza. Pero todo lentamente, ¿vale?.

—No te entiendo—Dijo el más confundido aún y Ron rodó los ojos.

—Haber Harry. Tienes que averiguar que clase de sentimientos tiene Ginny hacia ti, no puedes besarla nada más llegue ni mostrarte muy cariñoso. Porque si ella no siente lo mismo...

—Perderemos la amistad.

—Exacto amigo y no me gustaría verte como un fantasma el resto de tu vida. Solo queda averiguarlo.

—Pero, ¿cómo?—Harry oyó como su amigo chasqueaba la lengua y suspiraba frustrado.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Gracias, por esto. Necesitaba hablarlo con mi mejor amigo. Y me estas ayudando bastante, parece que estar enamorado es bastante bueno, ¿como vas con ella?—La pregunta de Harry había echo que Ron suspirará tristemente mientras la recordaba.

—Ayer la vi practicando ballet, en las clases que están cerca del bufete. Es tan perfecta y pronto es su cumpleaños.

—Aún no la olvidas, es mayor que tú Ron.

—Tres años Harry—Replicó el pelirrojo ofendido. Observó una joyería que estaba a unos metros más adelante. Sonrió y aparco cerca de allí—Ya no hay atasco, he parado en una joyería. Le voy a comprar el regalo a Fleur. Nos vemos luego.

—No tardes, tenemos una reunión a...—Harry suspiró enfadado. Su amigo había colgado y no le había dejado terminar la frase—... primera hora.

—Señorita puede enseñarme este colgante—Ron señalo hacia el escaparate y la mujer asintió mientras se acercaba, lo quitaba del maniquí y se lo entregaba al pelirrojo. El pelirrojo sonrió al tenerlo en sus manos y no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliese de sus labios. Era perfecto para su piel blanca y tersa. Tan delicada como si fuera de porcelana. Era un colgante de oro blanco, sencillo y con un pequeño diamante que colgaba de él. No le importo el precio, lo compró en ese mismo instante. Salio del comercio, se sentó en el coche guardando la pequeña caja en la guantera y puso en marcha el coche hacia la empresa de abogados.

Hermione habia cambiado el cristal roto y daba las gracias porque no se hubiera roto del todo el portarretrato y solo tuviera una pequeña raja muy poco visible. Suspiró y puso la foto en su habitación mientras sacaba todo de las cajas y ordenaba su habitación con los libros, ropa y zapatos. Unas dos horas después por fin tenia su casa en orden, la habitación, el baño, el salón y la cocina estaba en perfecto orden. La casa no era tan grande como las que había en aquella urbanización, pero era mucho más amplia que su antiguo apartamento. Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras rápidamente al oír el timbre de la puerta. Al llegar allí y abrirla sonrió sorprendida de ver a su amiga.

—¡Hannah!. Hola, pasa—Dijo Hermione dejando paso a su amiga.

—Mira lo que te he traído—Dijo Hannah enseñando unas bolsas con comida dentro—Pensé que como te acabas de mudar no tendrás mucha comida así que me pase por el supermercado.

—Oh, no hacia falta—Sonrió ella cerrando la puerta y yendo hacia la cocina junto con Hannah.

—¿Pero que dices?. No ha sido nada—Murmuró la rubia dejando las cosas sobre la mesa. Hermione empezó a sacar cosas mientras la metía en sus lugares respectivos. Hannah observó el lugar con curiosidad.

—Oh veo que ya lo has ordenado todo. Debería haber llegado antes para ayudarte. Lo siento—Hermione sonrió mientras seguía metiendo cosas.

—Da igual, ya he terminado.

—Hermione, ¿te importa si curioseo por ahí?. Es tan bonita y grande, me siento intrigada—Hermione se encogió de hombros y Hannah sonrió intuyendo la respuesta.

—Estas en tú casa.

—Gracias, gracias Hermione—Hannah la abrazó por detrás mientras esta reía y se separó rápidamente yendo a ver la casa.

—Curioso Sherlock Holmes—Susurró Hermione mientras abría la nevera y seguía metiendo cosas.

Aquél era el apodo por el cual decían a Hannah. Las personas que conocían a la rubia sabían que era una persona muy curiosa y preguntona. Le encantaba saber demás aunque eso a veces pareciese molesto pero a Hermione simplemente le parecía adorable. Hannah no tardo más de quince minutos en volver a la cocina y observo como Hermione preparaba unas ensaladas, se sentó detrás de ella y llamo su atención haciendo que Hermione diera un pequeño respingo.

—¡Qué susto!—Exclamó Hermione girándose.

—Lo siento—Murmuró Hannah y le acercó un billete a la castaña—Estas 50 libras estaban en el salón, deberías tener el dinero más guardado.

—¿Qué?. Oh. Déjalos donde estaba. Me traen malos recuerdos. Además tengo que devolverlos—Hermione volvió a sus quehaceres. Hannah dejo el dinero donde estaba y volvió hacia la cocina.

—¿No son tuyos?. ¿Porque dices que te traen malos recuerdos?—Hannah se sentó en una silla y Hermione la imito. Sabia que su amiga estaba intrigada por lo que había dicho, así que aprovecho para desahogarse.

—He empezado el día con mal pie. Nada más mudarme tuve un pequeño problema con un vecino.

—¿Ya tan pronto Hermione?—Hannah rió y Hermione frunció el ceño sonriendo levemente.

—Si, un idiota me asusto, creí que me iba a atropellar. Se me cayo la caja que llevaba encima y se me rompió el portarretrato que me regalaron mis padres.

—Oh. Adoras ese portarretrato, ¿se ha roto mucho?.

—Tiene una pequeña raja, aunque no se ve mucho. Lo que si se ha roto es el cristal, aunque ya se lo he cambiado. Bueno aquí no acaba la historia. Le dije un poco enfadada que me lo había roto y me dijo que me comprará otro, luego me llamo loca, me dio el billete de 50 libras y se fue tan campante hablando por teléfono. Es un idiota, me puso tan furiosa que nada más saber que tengo que volver a verle para darle el dinero me pone muy irritada.

—¿Era guapo?—Preguntó de repente Hannah y Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y algo enfadada.

—¿Como puedes pensar en eso ahora?. Me ha llamado loca Hannah—Hermione suspiró irritada y se levanto mientras ponía la ensalada en dos platos.

—Es un idiota por supuesto. A mi amiga nadie la llama loca. Pero... ¿acaso los idiotas no pueden ser guapos? Solo era una pregunta—Respondió Hannah y cogiendo dos vasos echo agua fría en ellos.

—Lo es—Susurró Hermione pero Hannah llegó a enterarse. Quiso que lo admitiera y lo dijera más fuerte así que hizo como si no hubiera oído nada.

—¿Qué?.

—Qué lo es. Es guapo. Pero solo eso, puede que sea lo guapo que quiera, pero me sigue pareciendo un idiota arrogante.

—Idiota arrogante, menudo apodo que se te ocurre.

—Idiota arrogante...—Susurró Hermione pensando en él y en su forma de dirigirse a ella. _"No hay otro que le defina mejor" _pensó y poniendo los platos en la mesa se sentó al lado de su amiga.

—Bueno Hermione el lunes empezamos en la empresa de abogados. ¿No estás nerviosa?—Hannah observó como su amiga negaba con la cabeza y esta abrió un poco la boca sorprendida.

—Nunca lo estás. Es un sitio nuevo, gente nueva. Yo estoy muy nerviosa.

—Siempre lo estás. Solo son personas, debes tranquilizarte no te van a comer. Quiero que llegue ya el lunes, centrarme en el trabajo y ver como es aquello.

—Pero tú eres una abogada, yo solo soy la secretaria. Y tengo miedo de quien puede tocarme de jefe. ¿Y si es muy malo?—Hannah se estremeció y Hermione rió observándola.

—Entonces debes tener cuidado.

—Oye, ¿no deberías animarme?. Soy tú amiga, tienes que decir: No pasa nada Hannah, tranquila. Tú jefe va a ser una maravillosa persona y te tratará muy bien. Si, eso exactamente—Dijo Hannah asintiendo y Hermione seguía sin poder parar de reír.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. En fin, solo queda esperar y ahora sinceramente tranquilízate no pienses en lo que va a pasar cuando llegues allí, va a llegar solo y pasará lo que tenga que pasar—Hermione sonrió sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto y Hannah suspiro mientras la observaba.

—A veces me sorprende tú madurez. ¿Sabes una cosa?.

—Dime.

—Creo que todo va a cambiar, no se. Pero tengo esa sensación. Nuevo trabajo para ambas, tú una nueva casa. ¿Quién sabe Hermione? A lo mejor también encuentras el amor—Hannah rió y Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras volvía a comer.

—No digas tonterías y comete la ensalada.

Estuvo unos minutos pensando en la frase que había dicho Hannah. _"A lo mejor también encuentras el amor"_, no supo porqué, pero en ese instante la imagen del pelirrojo que había visto hace unos horas se le vino a la mente y sacudió su cabeza intentando que esos pensamientos se alejarán rápidamente. Porque si Hannah tenia razón y encontraba el amor. Ella tenia solo una cosa clara, nunca seria el idiota arrogante.

Pronto llegó la noche y Hannah se despidió de Hermione mientras agregaba que no podría ir el fin de semana a verla, ya que tenia un compromiso con su madre, así que se verían el lunes en el trabajo. Hermione sonrió y le dijo que no importaba. Cuando se fue se sentó en el salón y cogió un libro mientras empezaba a leerlo. Y desde ese momento ningún idiota arrogante volvió a cruzar por su mente.

—¿Os habéis enterado?. Todo tiene que estar bien organizado. Cuando llegue la nueva abogada, os separare por parejas, y cada pareja tendrá que llevar un caso judicial ¿vale?. Solo queda esperar a el lunes, ahora podéis iros. Hasta el lunes muchachos—Severus Snape recogió de la mesa en la que estaba sentado unos pocos de papeles y carpetas importantes y se marchó de allí. Todos suspiraron aliviados. Las miradas de Snape daban realmente miedo. Pero cuando estaban apunto de salir, Snape volvió a entrar y miro a Ron haciendo que este tragara saliva ruidosamente.

—Ron, tú secretaria llega también el lunes ,cuando este en mi despacho te haré llamar.

—Si—Murmuró Ron y Snape asintió saliendo del despacho.

—Da miedo. Su cara es aterradora—Murmuró una chica rubia y bastante más baja que Ron con ojos soñadores y una sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

—Si Luna. Pero es solo apariencia, aunque de realmente miedo, es una buena persona.

—En eso tienes razón amigo—Dijo Neville acercándose a Ron mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda—¿Vamos a comer?.

—Por mi vale, ¿Y tú Ron vienes?—Dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia su amigo y este negó con la cabeza.

—Id vosotros y Luna, estoy algo cansado y quiero ir a casa.

—Pero Ron, tenemos que hablar de...—Harry intentaba explicarse pero no quería decirlo delante de Luna y Neville pero Ron supo rápidamente a que se refería su amigo.

—No te preocupes amigo, otro día hablamos, ¿vale?. Estoy cansado en serio. Me voy ya buenas noches—Ron se acercó a sus amigos dándoles unas palmadas en la espalda y luego se acercó a Luna dándole un beso en la cabeza—Adiós—Ron sonrió y cogiendo su maletín salió de allí. Luna suspiró y miro por donde había salido el pelirrojo.

—Todos creen que es frío y orgulloso, pero es una gran persona. Con sus amigos y familia no se comporta así, sin embargo quien no lo conoce cree que es un chico engreído y presumido. ¿Sabéis porque es así?—Luna miro a los dos chicos que estaban dentro de esa sala y observó como Neville se encogía de hombros mientras que Harry carraspeaba nervioso y salía rápidamente de aquel lugar.

—¿Vamos a comer algo no?—Dijo el moreno cambiando de tema rápidamente. Luna no quiso insistir pero sabia que Harry era el mejor amigo de Ron y él lo debía saber. Siempre le había intrigado la manera de ser del pelirrojo, lo conocía desde que era un niño de apenas 11 años y nunca fue así. Sin embargo cuando se fue haciendo mayor fue cambiando y sabia que algo hacia que el pelirrojo fuese así de frío con las personas que no conocía. Suspiró y pensó que lo mejor por ahora era dejar ese tema aparte, porque el moreno no iba a decir ninguna palabra y Neville parecía no saber nada.

Como siempre allí estaba, no había día en que Fleur no se quedase horas demás practicando ballet. Era la profesora de una pequeña academia que estaba enfrente del bufete de abogados. Desde que empezó a trabajar en el bufete de abogados hacia unos tres años Ron estaba enamorado de ella. Era una chica tan esbelta, alta y delgada. Era tan delicada, que le daba miedo que se fuese a romper con solo tocarla. Fue amor a primera vista para él, nada más verla hacia que sonriera inconcientemente. Hacia mucho que ella sabia de sus sentimientos y ella le había rechazado en numerosas veces, pero él aún seguía ahí, cada vez que a ella le pasaba algo, si estaba triste o feliz, él estaba allí a su lado para ayudarla o simplemente para hacerla compañía.

Fleur Delacour siempre fue para él como un ángel, un pequeño ángel que se había instalado en su corazón y no se quería ir. Sabia su pasado con su hermano Bill y cuando se entero de que trabajaba enfrente de él, le sorprendió lo pequeño que era el mundo. La joven francesa había sido novia en su adolescencia del hermano mayor de Ron, Bill Weasley. Ambos estuvieron muy enamorados, pero ella eligió seguir adelante con sus sueños antes de estar con el pelirrojo. Cuando apenas tenia unos 22 años le propusieron que fuera la protagonista en una gran obra muy importante de ballet en Nueva York, en esos tiempos estaba saliendo con Bill y tuvo que elegir entre seguir con él o ir a Nueva York. Después de pensárselo mucho acabaron por cortar su relación y ella se fue en busca de sus sueños. Pero un trágico accidente hizo que sus pies no volviesen hacer los de antes. Después de la operación, no pudo hacer ballet como antes y volvió a Londres para ser profesora en una gran academia de ballet. Pasaron los años y no supo nada de Bill. No se atrevió a llamarle pensando que ya tendría otra vida. Así que solo se resigno a ser una profesora de ballet. No quería nuevos novios ni pequeños romances, porque su corazón siempre perteneció al Bill y nunca pudo olvidarse de él. Ni el día que se fue a Nueva York ni en ese momento.

Ron se sorprendió mucho al ver que ella era la nueva profesora de la academia que estaba enfrente del bufete de abogados en que el trabajaba. Solo la había visto unas dos o tres veces ya que en esos tiempos en que su hermano y ella se hicieron novios él estaba en la universidad. Pero cuando la vio allí la reconoció al instante al igual que ella a él. Se veían todos los días y se hicieron muy amigos, ella no toco el tema de su hermano Bill en ninguna de sus conversaciones y el pensó que ya le había olvidado. Sin saber como, aquella chica se fue instalando en el corazón del pelirrojo y no podía evitar sonreír siempre que la veía.

Sin hacer mucho ruido. Se acercó a la puerta principal que estaba entreabierta y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posasen en ella. Las luces estaban apagadas y lo único que se veía era la luz de la luna que entraba a través de las grandes ventanas de aquel lugar. Ella estaba hermosa con unas mayas largas y una camisa ancha de tirantes, intentaba levantarse con las puntas de sus dedos del pie, pero al querer girar se cayo bruscamente haciendo que su tobillo se torciera. Ron abrió los ojos y preocupado se acercó a ella rápidamente. Fleur alzó la vista hacia él y sonrió al verlo acercarse a ella.

—Te dije que no me espiaras así. Pensaran que eres un pervertido—Dijo ella intentando levantarse pero una punzada de dolor en su tobillo hizo que se sentase de golpe—¡Aish! Duele.

—No estás bien, haber apóyate en mi—Ron solto en el suelo su maletín e hizo que ella pasase su brazo por sus hombros.

—Estoy bien Ron. No te preocupes. Se me pasará, no es la primera vez que me ocurre—Ella intento levantarse pero fue en vano, ya que le dolia más que las otras veces.

—Te llevare al hospital—Ron paso un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de la chica y su otro brazo por su espalda. La chica intentaba negarse ante lo que iba a hacer el chico, pero él ya la tenia en sus brazos. Cogió su maletín con la mano y se levanto con ella.

—Ron no me lleves al hospital. El dolor se me pasará, solo necesito descansar un poco este fin de semana—Murmuró ella y él la miro fijamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No Fleur, el tobillo esta...

—¡Ronald!. Por favor, no me lleves. O si no suéltame y me iré sola a casa, pero no quiero ir al hospital, no es la primera vez que me pasa—Fleur observo como el pelirrojo suspiró resignado y sin quitar el semblante serio salió de allí acercándose a su coche mientras la sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

—Dame las llaves, cerrare la puerta—Ella asintió y le paso las llaves del local, él sonrió levemente y no tardo mucho en cerrar y volver al coche de nuevo sentandose en el asiento del conductor—Toma.

—Gracias—Murmuró ella observando su rostro serio. Aquel chico parecia ser frío y arrogante, pero era una magnifica persona y aunque fuera ya todo un hombre de 24 años y su madurez a veces le hiciera sentir escalofríos ella le seguía viendo como un niño. Sonrió y volvió su mirada al frente recordando a Bill y sus momentos junto a él, no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliese por su boca y Ron la miro preocupado.

—¿Ocurre algo?. ¿Estás bien?.

—Perfectamente—Ron asintió y volviendo la mirada al frente conducio hasta la casa de la francesa.

—Parece que tú inglés a mejorado. Casi no tienes el mismo acento francés de antes—Ron sonrió al oír como reía.

—Me alegra saberlo. Eso significa que estos años en Londres no han sido en vano y que he progresado. ¿Tengo el acento inglés?.

—No. Aún te falta mucho para hablar como un autentico inglés, pero al menos ya pareces menos francesa cuando hablas.

—¡Oye!. No tiene nada de malo mi acento—Fleur rió mientras le daba un golpe suave con su mano en el hombro—Es perfecto, ¿no te parece perfecto?.

Ron siguió mirando al frente mientras conducía. Sus ojos brillaron y con una sonrisa en sus labios hablo voz alta y clara.

—Por supuesto.

En todo el trayecto no hablaron más, solo se limitaron a estar en silencio sin decir nada. Pero no era un silencio incomodo, más bien era tranquilo y ambos lo necesitaban para pensar con claridad. En cuanto llegaron, ella sonrió despidiéndose de él y abrió la puerta para salir, pero el cogió su mano mirándola a los ojos. No hizo falta que dijiese nada, ella no se levanto y el llego pronto a su lado, ayudándola a levantarse. Ella se agarro a su brazo mientras andaba lentamente hacia la entrada de su casa, cogió las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta mientras se giraba hacia él.

—Gracias Ron—Murmuró ella y sonriendo se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo. No tardo en separarse, entro en su casa y sonriendo por última vez a Ron, cerro la puerta, mientras dejaba al pelirrojo sorprendido, con la mirada perdida y los ojos muy abiertos.

—Buenas noches—Susurró y girándose se acercó a su coche mientras subía en él y desaparecía a lo largo de la calle.

—¿Donde esta?—Hermione buscaba en su habitación el oso de peluche que tenia desde los tres años. Aquél que su padre le regalo en su cumpleaños y al cual le tenia mucho aprecio—¡Oh Dios! Lo he perdido—Se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en su cama enfadada. Pensando donde habia podido ponerlo y la idea de que se podria haber extraviado en la mudanza hizo que su preocupación aumentase. Suspiró y resignada se tumbo en su cama, pensando en los lugares que no había buscado, pero había mirado casi por toda la casa, así que cerro los ojos un poco triste porque el peluche se le hubiera perdido y no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida.

Solo había sido un roce, un leve y pequeño roce de sus labios en su mejilla. Pero Ron no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo todo el trayecto hacia su casa. No tardo más de media hora en llegar a la urbanización donde vivía, estaba un poco lejos la casa de Fleur de la de él, pero esa noche no había tráfico y los coches que circulaban por las calles de Londres eran muy pocos. Aparcó enfrente de su casa y bajo del automóvil, en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo, piso algo blando y pequeño. Miro al suelo con desconcierto y se sorprendió al ver un pequeño oso de peluche. Lo cogió y lo limpió un poco con su mano, se quedo observándolo pensando de quien podría ser y la imagen de la chica de pelo castaño que había visto esa mañana se le vino a la mente.

—Ah. La chica del portarretrato roto—Susurró y sonrió mientras seguía observando el peluche—Se le debió caer de la caja que llevaba encima—El pelirrojo rió y cerrando la puerta de su automóvil, entro en su casa con su maletín en una mano y el oso de peluche en otra. Un último pensamiento sobre la castaña se le cruzó en la mente antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. "Tan mayor y con osos de peluche".

El fin de semana paso rápido. Casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Hermione, quien desperto el lunes por la mañana sonriente y llena de vitalidad para un primer día en su nuevo trabajo. Se quito la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Media hora después salió bastante relajada y despejada. No tardo mucho en elegir la ropa del trabajo que consistió en una falda que llegaba hacia un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa blanca metida por dentro de la falda y una chaqueta a juego con la falda. Suspiró y mirándose en el espejo de su habitación sonrió ante lo que veía. No tenia apenas maquillaje solo un poco de antiojeras y un brillo de labios que apenas se notaba, su pelo siempre alborotado había conseguido alisarlo aunque aún se podían ver algunos mechones ondulados y estaba recogido en una alta cola de caballo. Sonrió al verse al espejo y poniéndose los tacones, salió con un maletín en su mano y el bolso colgado en el hombro, mientras se acercaba a la parada de autobús preparada para su primer día de trabajo.

—Deberías comprarte un coche, ¿De que sirve tener carné si no puedes conducir porque te falta el automóvil?—Dijo Hannah observando como su amiga se acercaba a ella, quien también esperaba en la parada de autobús.

—Aún no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprarlo y no se lo pienso pedir a mi abuela. Además lo mismo te digo—Replicó Hermione un poco molesta y miro hacia la carretera para ver si veía al automóvil llegar.

—Qué graciosa—Rió irónicamente y olvidando ese asunto se acercó a su amiga quien no paraba de mirar a la carretera y a su reloj inquieta—Tranquilizate llegará pronto—Hermione rodó los ojos con desesperación y miro a su amiga desconcertada.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí?. ¿Porque vienes a esta parada de autobús?, esta muy lejos de tú apartamento.

—Lo sé. Pero como es nuestro primer día de trabajo quise que fueramos juntas—Hannah miro al suelo y Hermione sonrió mientras se iba relajando, olvidando que el autobús aún no había llegado.

—¿Porque no me lo has dicho antes?. Podríamos...

—Era una sorpresa—Hermione se acercó a ella, la abrazó y se acercó a su odio susurrándole "Ánimo", la rubia sonrió y asintiendo subió al autobús que acababa de llegar. Hermione comprendía el miedo que su amiga tenia al empezar en sitios nuevos sin conocer a nadie y sabia que necesitaba para que se sintiera mejor. Solo algunas palabras positivas y una sonrisa apoyándola. Ambas se sentaron en unos asientos libres del autobús que no estaba muy lleno y esperaron con impaciencia llegar a su destino.

El molesto ruido de su móvil sonando hizo que Ron despertará de sus hermosos sueños. Refunfuñando cogió su teléfono y lo descolgó mientras gritaba a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado.

—¡¿Qué? .

—¿Qué?. Dices... ¿Qué?. No me lo puedo creer Ronald Weasley. ¿Sabes que hora es?. Como no llegues en menos de diez minutos no quiero ni imaginar lo que te va a hacer Snape—La voz de Luna y esas palabras hicieron que Ron abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y se levantará de un brinco de su cama.

—Apenas pude dormir anoche, por eso no me entere de cuando sonó el despertador esta mañana. Lo siento, de verdad. Ya voy para allá.

—No tardes, la abogada y la secretaria están a punto de llegar—Luna colgó y él se metió en el baño mientras se daba una rápida ducha. Las palabras "secretaria" y "cuando este en mi despacho te haré llamar" retumbaban en la cabeza del pelirrojo sin parar. Casi podia imaginar la mirada seria de su jefe y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Cuando salio, se vistió rápidamente y peinándose más o menos decentemente, salió de su casa con el maletín, mientras se montaba en su coche y aceleraba desapareciendo de allí, intentando llegar lo más pronto posible.

—Pueden esperar aquí. Pronto podrán entrar—Hannah y Hermione asintieron mientras se sentaban en unas sillas de la sala de espera. Ambas estaban un poco nerviosas, aunque a Hannah se le notaba más.

—Quieres parar. Me pones aún más inquieta de lo que estoy—Dijo Hermione y la rubia solo se limito a asentir mientras suspiraba.

—Oh. ¿Sois vosotras?—Ambas chicas levantaron la cabeza mirando al dueño de la voz y se encontraron con una chica rubia, de tez muy blanca y un poco más baja que ellas—Soy Luna, Luna Lovegood, ¿Y vosotras?.

—Hermione Granger, encantada Luna—Hermione se levanto y le acerco la mano amablemente pero ella no se la estrecho y se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

—¿La secretaria?—Hermione negó con la cabeza sonriendo y señalo a Hannah.

—La secretaria soy yo, Hannah Abbott. Hermione es la nueva abogada. Me alegro de conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo—Hannah y Hermione sonrieron alegres de la amabilidad y sinceridad de la chica—Ya hacia falta que vinieran más chicas. Hay muchos hombres y pocas mujeres por aquí—La chica rió y escuchó como sus amigos se acercaban a ellas—Pero son unos chicos realmente guapos y están muy bien, ya lo veréis—Susurró Luna para que solo se enterasen ellas y guiño un ojo. Hannah y Hermione asintieron y rieron disimuladamente—Chicos, venid. Ya han llegado—Harry y Neville se acercaron con una sonrisa en los labios y se presentaron amablemente.

—Yo soy Harry Potter.

—Y yo Neville, Neville Longbottom.

—Encantado—Dijeron ambos a la vez y las tres chicas rieron, parecían que se habían puesto de acuerdo. Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos, pero enseguida volvieron la mirada hacia las chicas.

—Yo soy Hermione Granger, la nueva abogada. Y ella es Hannah Abbott, la secretaria—Hermione sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano a ambos chicos.

—Encantada—Murmuró Hannah sonrojada mientras repetía la misma acción que la castaña.

—Es bueno ver caras nuevas por aquí—Dijo Harry y miro a Hermione quien asentía.

—Sois muy simpáticos. Así trabajaré mucho más cómoda, gracias—Dijo Hermione y los demás sonrieron.

—No vas a tener ningún problema aquí. Estamos encantados de conocer gente nueva y sois muy simpáticas, seguro que todo os va muy bien. ¡Ánimo!—Dijo Nevile y le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Hannah quien estaba al lado de él. Ella se sonrojó aunque el moreno no lo noto.

—Neville tiene razón. Espero que os sentáis como en casa, aquí todos somos amigos, seguro que nos llevamos bien—Añadió Harry sonriendo.

—Bueno Cormac...

—Cormac también Neville—Dijo Luna con el ceño fruncido mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—¿Quién es Cormac?—Preguntó Hermione curiosa.

—Un imbe...—Luna miro a Neville visiblemente enfadada. Este asustado trago saliva y no dijo nada.

—Un chico muy majo. Aún quedan dos abogados más que tienen que venir. Cormac y Ron. Seguro que también te caen muy bien—Dijo Luna animándola y ella asintió.

—Veo que ya estáis aquí. Señorita Granger. Señorita Abbott. Podéis pasar a mi despacho. Os informaré de algunas cosas—Todos se pusieron rígidos al oir la voz de Snape, menos Hannah y Hermione quien le miraron y asintieron con normalidad.

—Buena suerte con Snape—Susurró Luna a Hermione y esta asintió con algo de miedo. ¿Eso que significaba?. ¿Realmente era tan malo como aparentaba?. Su aspecto no dejaba mucho que decir, era un hombre serio y con aspecto imponente. Pensó que solo era fachada de un abogado respetado, pero lo que le dijo Luna hizo que se asustase un poco.

—Cuando venga Ron, decidle que pase a mi despacho—Dijo Snape antes de entrar en su despacho con las dos mujeres y cerrar la puerta de un golpe seco.

Veinte minutos después, las chicas aún seguían dentro del despacho de Snape y por fin una cabeza pelirroja asomó por el ascensor entrando en la habitación. Luna se levanto bruscamente de su silla haciendo que Harry, Neville y Cormac que había llegado unos minutos antes que el pelirrojo, la mirasen y observaran como se acercaba al pelirrojo visiblemente enfadada.

—¿Qué horas son estas?. Snape esta ahí dentro con la abogada y la secretaria. Debes entrar ya y más bien que se te ocurra una buena excusa o si no vas a salir muy mal de esa habitación—Luna no le dio tiempo a Ron de explicarse y le empujo por la espalda hacia la puerta cerrada del despacho. Luna llamo a la puerta y se sentó rápidamente en su escritorio mientras empezaba a teclear en el ordenador. Ron la miro con el ceño fruncido y puso la mano en el picaporte mientras abría lentamente al escuchar "Adelante".

—Esto es todo, solo queda daros estos formularios para que firméis y... ¿Ron como has llegado tan tarde?—Snape desvió la mirada hacia el chico que estaba detrás de las dos mujeres quien estaban de pie delante de él.

Ambas se giraron para ver al abogado que había llegado tarde y Hermione al verle la cara, rápidamente se giro con los ojos muy abiertos bastante sorprendida. Ron no la había visto bien y Hermione suspiró agradecida porque no la hubiese reconocido. ¿El mundo realmente era tan pequeño?, ¿Porque tendría que trabajar el idiota arrogante en el mismo sitio que ella?. La chica se sorprendió de su mala suerte y se mordió el labio inferior levemente mientras pedía que no se acercase mas y se diese cuenta de quien era ella. Hermione pudo observar como Hannah se sonrojaba visiblemente y sus ojos brillaban al mirar al pelirrojo. La castaña rodó los ojos sorprendida por el gusto de su amiga. _"Como puede fijarse en alguien así" _pensó.

—Lo siento señor. Había un gran atasco de caminó a la empresa y por eso llegue tan tarde—Mintió, pero observo como Snape asentía creyéndose lo que había dicho. Él suspiro aliviado.

—Eres uno de mis mejores abogados Ron. No puedes volver a llegar tarde, no es bueno para la reputación de un abogado. Pero esta vez lo pasaré por alto—Dijo Snape y Ron asintió.

—¿El idiota arrogante es un gran abogado?—Susurró Hermione para si misma bastante sorprendida y sin darse cuenta se giro mirándole, el chico poso la mirada en ella y Hermione trago saliva girándose rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos arrepentida de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Tú eres... la chica del portarretrato—Ron se sorprendió al verla y se acercó a ella señalándola con él dedo—¿Cierto?—El chico sonreía mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risa burlona, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y arrugo el entrecejo mientras pedía que no se acercase más. Para su suerte, Ron paro detrás suya, aunque siguió hablando sin parar—Entonces..., eres la nueva abogada. Porque las secretarias tienen que ser amables y tú y tú actitud el otro día era realmente acusadora—El chico rió y la castaña apretó los labios con rabia, ¿Acaso creía que era una persona descortés, ruda?.

—Chico idiota...—Murmuró la castaña, pero nadie lo oyó.

—¿Se conocen?—Dijo Snape sorprendido y Hannah les miro con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa.

—Si—Dijo Ron y Hermione respondió a la misma vez que él negándolo.

—No.

—¿En que quedamos?—Dijo Snape y les miro a ambos. Ron se situó al lado de ella y sonrió mirando a su jefe mientras enseñaba todos sus dientes perfectos y Hermione bajo la mirada aceptando que realmente siempre había tenido mala suerte—Bueno Ron esta es tú secretaria, Hannah Abbott—Ron se acercó a ella y le sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano, ella se sonrojó visiblemente—Pero ahora quiero hablar de una cosa con la señorita Granger, así que me gustaría que le enseñases a tú secretaria su escritorio—Ron asintió y se giro hacia la puerta, la abrió y dejo que la rubia pasase primero y antes de salir se giro hacia Hermione y soltó una pequeña risa mirándola. Ella no lo paso por alto y bufó molesta.

—¿Pasa algo señorita Granger?—Dijo Snape mirándola y esta negó fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Nada... ¿Qué quería decirme?.

—Este es tú escritorio, aquí podrás recibir las llamadas y pasármelas. También te pasaré algunos informes y te pondré al día ¿vale?. Solo espera a que me tome un café, ¿te importa?—Hannah negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba donde el pelirrojo le había dicho y observaba como este sonreía y se acercaba al ascensor. Poso su codo en la mesa y dejo que su cabeza se apoyase en su mano, mientras suspiraba y miraba al pelirrojo con ojos soñadores.

—Es guapo, ¿verdad?—Dijo Luna acercándose a ella. Hannah se puso recta en su silla e intento que el rojo de sus mejillas pasase.

—Muy guapo—Dijo sinceramente Hannah y Luna rió.

¿Realmente estaba ella trabajando allí?. La misma chica que le había echado en cara el viernes por la mañana que había roto su portarretrato era la nueva abogada de la que tanto se había oído hablar en meses. El mundo debia ser demasiado pequeño.

—La chica del portarretrato—Ron rió y se acercó a la cafetería que había en la primera planta—Un...

—¿Café solo?. ¿Verdad Ron?.

—Si, eso mismo. Gracias Rosmerta—La mujer asintió y empezó a prepararle el café, mientras el chico esperaba. Rosmerta se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida del chico y no puedo evitar preguntarle que le rondaba en la mente.

—¿En que piensas?.

—¿El mundo es demasiado pequeño verdad?—Preguntó sin mirarla y Rosmerta se extraño de la pregunta del muchacho, pero aún así no le pregunto porque decía eso y solo se limito a responder.

—Si, cielo. Muy pequeño—Rosmerta le puso el café en la barra y el sonrió.

—Gracias, hasta luego—Él le pagó y subió de nuevo al ascensor.

—Qué extraño...—Murmuró Rosmerta. Un hombre llamó su atención haciendo que olvidase las palabras del pelirrojo y se concentrase en su trabajo.

—Muy bien señor—Dijo Hermione con desgana aunque su jefe no lo noto y ambos salieron del despacho.

—Vale, entonces se lo haré saber—Snape llamo la atención del pelirrojo al verle salir del ascensor—Ronald, ¿puedes venir un momento?. Tengo que decirte algo—Ron asintió y se acercó a donde estaba su jefe con la chica.

—Iba ahora mismo a tú despacho. Dime.

—El viernes pasado os dije que cuando llegara la nueva abogada os pondría en parejas para trabajar juntos—El pelirrojo asintió sin esperarse lo que iba a decir. Hermione bufó irritada intentando que no se mostrase su mal humor. Era su primer día de trabajo y no podía quejarse de lo que le había asignado su jefe—Pues bien, como creo que os conocéis, por lo que he visto en esa habitación hace un momento, creo que lo mejor será que ustedes seáis pareja.

—¡¿Qué?—Exclamó Ron perplejo y miro a Hermione con el ceño fruncido—Pero...

—Nada de peros. Seguro que tú y Hermione haréis lo mejor posible y daréis todo de vosotros. Qué os vaya bien muchachos—Dijo Snape dándole una palmada en la espalda a ambos y entro en su despacho cerrando la puerta.

—¿Has sido tú la que le has dicho que deberíamos trabajar juntos?. ¿Estas buscando una excusa para acercarte a mi?. Antes de que te hagas ilusiones que sepas que no eres mi tipo, ¿quieres que te compre un espejo?—Hablaba tan rápido que no dio tiempo que Hermione pronunciase ninguna palabra y la castaña pudo volver a observar la sonrisa burlona del pelirrojo, mientras este se alejaba hacia el ascensor.

—¿Y quien a dicho que seas mi tipo?—Dijo Hermione visiblemente irritada y el pelirrojo la miro por última vez antes de que se cerrasen las puertas del asensor. La castaña pego un pisotón en el suelo, haciendo que el tacón sonase al chocar contra la superficie—Realmente es un idiota arrogante. Nunca he conocido ha este tipo de personas antes—Apretó los puños con rabia y se acerco al ascensor donde segundos antes se había montado el pelirrojo.

No tendría que soportarlo solo como su vecino, sino también en el trabajo y encima era su pareja para un caso judicial. Aún no podría creer que su mala suerte aumentase. Cuando creyó que mudándose y trabajando en uno de los mejores bufetes de Londres iba a cambiar algo su vida, llega un irritante y engreído pelirrojo y lo estropea todo. Realmente no sabia como iba a hacer para aguantarlo a todas horas, pero realmente iba a ser un trabajo muy duro.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que no os haya molestado la personalidad de Ron, pero él tiene que ser así. Quiero dejar claro de que esta historia no tiene OoC (porque simplemente no me gusta) y que conforme vayáis leyendo os daréis cuenta como es Ron en realidad.<strong>

**Quise darle un toque cómico cuando Ron viera a Hermione y se diese cuenta de que era la misma chica del portarretrato y espero que os haya gustado. Los apodos de "Chica del portarretrato" e "Idiota Arrogante" también quise ponérselos porque así es como ellos se definen sin conocerse sin saber sus nombres y me parecen que le dan un toque algo cómico, para que no sea todo tan frío entre ellos.**

**Lo sentimientos que Ron siente hacia Fleur se irán aclarando más adelante y os daréis cuenta de muchas cosas más que van a pasar. En esta historia no existe la hija de Fleur y Bill, Victoire. Por la simple razón de que ellos no están juntos, pero quien sabe cuantas cosas pasarán en esta historia. **

**Solo espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo y nos vemos en el segundo.**

**Besos y muchas gracias.**

**¡Espero vuestra opinión!.**

**—Cristina.**

**PD: A los que leen mi historia "Clocks" quiero que sepáis que no la he dejado de lado y que pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias.**


	3. Molestarla, es divertido

**2. Molestarla, es divertido.**

Esa semana fue algo dura, pero no como Hermione creía que iba a ser, porque casi no tuvo que ver al pelirrojo y eso era una gran suerte. A pesar de que eran pareja para un caso judicial, esa semana estuvo rellenando formularios e informándose del caso que tenia que atender. Snape le dijo a Ron que le informase de todo y que la pusiera al día, pero Ron solo le dio un montón de folios, los dejo en su despacho y le dijo que los leyera mientras el atendía otras cosas. Ella no rechisto y se conformó con lo que dijo el chico, ya que no quería estar a su lado más de lo estrictamente necesario.

El viernes por la mañana Ron y Hermione se encontraron frente al despacho de Snape, sin mirarse, ni saludarse, Ron llamó a la puerta y entró dentro después de escuchar "Adelante". Ambos sonrieron con disimulo al ver a su jefe y se acercaron a la mesa donde el se encontraba tecleando rápidamente en su ordenador.

—Buenos días chicos—Saludó el hombre sin mirarles mientras terminaba un informe.

—Buenos días Señor—Dijeron ambos a la vez y Snape asintió sonriendo mientras imprimía el informe terminado.

—Esto ya esta—Dijo Snape y se levanto mientras se lo daba a Hermione—¿Me harías un favor?. ¿Puedes decirle a Irma que haga algunas fotocopias y me las traiga?, es que estoy algo ocupado para salir de aquí—Hermione asintió mientras salía del despacho y se acercaba a Irma Pince, la secretaria de su jefe. Esta sonrió mientras asentía a lo que decía la joven y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo. No tardo mucho en entrar de nuevo al despacho y situarse al lado del pelirrojo.

—Dice que en cuanto estén, se los traerá.

—Muy bien, gracias señorita Granger—Snape sonrió levemente y Hermione asintió—Y bueno, ¿que os trae por mi despacho?.

—Hemos venido para entregarle estos formularios señor, están rellenados—Dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba un sobre grande lleno de folios que la castaña y el pelirrojo habían estado rellenando, aunque cada uno por separado, ya que ese trabajo no requería que lo hicieran juntos.

—Vale, los veré en cuanto pueda. Por cierto, ¿cómo vais trabajando juntos?. ¿Le has informado de todo como te dije, Ron?—Esa última pregunta tomo de sorpresa al pelirrojo y sin que notase su nerviosismo, asintió y cuando iba a decir algo, Hermione se adelantó y no le dejo hablar.

—Ron ha estado muy ocupado. Él no pudo ayudarme, así que tuve que leer todos los informes yo sola para informarme sobre el caso—Hermione giró la cabeza mientras sonreía intentando contener la risa. Snape miraba a Ron con una cara bastante seria y que daba realmente miedo. El pelirrojo se puso tenso e intento explicarse rápidamente mientras maldecía a Hermione internamente.

—No es lo que usted cree, yo...

—¡En que puede estar ocupado un abogado mientras deja todo el trabajo a su compañera!—Exclamó Snape visiblemente enfadado. Hermione solo puedo sonreír más interiormente, mientras pensaba que realmente se lo tenia merecido—Es intolerable lo que usted a hecho muchacho, esta pobre chica se ha leído más de 500 folios esta semana y tú ni siquiera pudiste ayudarla.

—Lo siento señor. Tuve que rellenar esos informes y...—Contestó Ron intentando que su jefe se calmara pero el seguía irritado, así que decidió que era mejor callar y soportar lo que su jefe le decía.

—No hay excusas Ron. Ella también tuvo que rellenar esos informes e incluso hizo más cosas que tú, además...—El hombre calló al oír como llamaban a la puerta y unos segundos después aparecía por ella su secretaria con unos folios en su mano—Oh, gracias Irma—La secretaria asintió y sonriendo salió del despacho—Solo espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir. No me gustaría tener otra disputa contigo—El pelirrojo asintió y Snape relajo el rostro—Ahora si me disculpáis tengo cosas que hacer.

—De acuerdo, adiós señor—Dijo Ron.

—Adiós—Hermione y Ron se acercaron a la puerta, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir la voz de Snape les detuvo y se giraron observándole.

—El lunes tenéis que entrevistar al acusado. Espero que empecéis el trabajo en grupo a partir de ese día y que no me entere de que hay algún problema entre ustedes. Ambos sois un equipo y estáis trabajando juntos para ganar el caso, así que espero que lo hagáis bien—Ambos asintieron y cerraron la puerta. Hasta que no volvieron a escuchar a su jefe tecleando en su ordenador no se relajaron. Hermione suspiró y se alejó hacia el ascensor, pero Ron la detuvo mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Porque le has dicho eso a Snape?. ¿Acaso pretendes que me despidan?—Preguntó Ron bastante irritado.

—Solo dije la verdad. No me ayudaste Ron—Contestó Hermione.

—Tampoco te oí protestar.

—Es cierto, no proteste. Preferí hacerlo sola, antes que soportarte toda la semana—El chico chasqueo la lengua frustrado al oírla. Cualquier chica pagaría por estar con él, ¿y ella?. Realmente era muy rara.

—El sentimiento es mutuo—El chico sonrió con burla y se alejó de ella. Hermione frunció el entrecejo mientras le observaba alejarse. Siempre tenia que acabar por encima de ella, siempre se iba riéndose o con alguna sonrisa burlona. Hermione gruño y se acercó a él rápidamente antes de que desapareciera en el ascensor.

—¿Como pueden existir personas tan orgullosas?. Eres un idiota, un arrogante y tener que aguantarte no va a ser tarea fácil, porque eres realmente molesto—Cuando terminó de hablar Hermione suspiró sacando todo el aire que tenia retenido en sus pulmones, no pudo evitar decirle esas cosas que tenia guardada desde el día en que se conocieron y observó como el chico sonreía con suficiencia y se agachaba a su altura mirándola a los ojos.

—¿En serio te parezco un arrogante y orgulloso?.

—Si y una persona muy fría, que nada más se preocupa de si... mismo—Hermione vacilo un momento al verle tan cerca, pero en seguida se puso rígida.

—Bueno, no soy yo el que duerme con ositos de peluche—El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risa y se giro mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor.

—¡¿Qué? Yo no duermo con... osos de peluche—Exclamó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. ¿Quizás podría tener él su peluche?. Esa idea hizo que sus nervios aumentasen y la vergüenza apareció reflejada en su rostro.

—Entonces, realmente es tuyo. Lo suponía—El pelirrojo rió mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

—Es un regalo de mis padres, ¿porque no me lo has devuelto?.

—No he tenido la ocasión, apenas te he visto esta semana y tampoco me he preocupado. Si lo quieres pasa por mi casa cuando quieras y te lo daré—Ron sonrió y entró en el ascensor.

—¿Y porque tengo que ir yo a tú casa? Simplemente ven tú y...—Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Hermione gruño molesta mientras apretaba los puños. Aquél chico tenia su peluche y encima no dudo en ponerla en ridículo. Aunque nadie la hubiera visto, ella se sentía muy humillada y se sonrojó al imaginar lo que pensaría de ella al ver que tenia un oso de peluche—Tranquila Hermione, a ti te debe dar igual lo que piense ese estupido engreído. En cuanto te lo de vuelva, olvidará este asunto y tú también debes hacerlo—Hermione suspiró mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia su despacho sin dejar de pensar en lo molesto que era el pelirrojo.

Ginny Weasley se encontraba tumbada sobre la cama de la habitación de invitados en el pequeño apartamento de Luna. Aquél Martes llegó a Londres después de pasar unas largas vacaciones en la madriguera. Después de verse con su hermano, Harry y los demás no volvió a salir de aquél lugar ya que Luna había estado muy ocupada para salir con ella y no quería dar vueltas por Londres sola, sin saber a donde ir. Así que solo se limito a pasar esos días en el sofá del piso de Luna y gorronear un poco en su casa hasta que empezase a trabajar. El día en que llegó todos la recibieron muy bien y con bastante afecto y decidieron que aquél viernes por la noche irían a celebrar que ella había llegado, ya que debido al trabajo tuvieron que irse pronto y apenas pudieron pasar tiempo con ella.

Ginny se acababa de graduar en medicina veterinaria y había conseguido trabajo en una veterinaria de Londres, no era muy grande, pero aún así era un gran comienzo y estaba orgullosa de ello. Recostada sobre la cama leía un libro que su amiga le había prestado para que no se aburriese mientras ella estaba en el trabajo. Era un libro romántico, aunque para su gusto bastante empalagoso. Los protagonistas no paraban de decirse palabras cursis y melosas. Ginny acabó por dejar el libro aún lado y solo se limito a mirar el techo metida en sus pensamientos.

Había ido a Londres por dos razones aunque nadie sabia la segunda razón, excepto Luna. En su facultad había conocido a un chico cinco años mayor que ella y era todo lo que ella buscaba de un hombre. Guapo e inteligente. Si, esas palabras le definían completamente sin tener que decir nada más. Era muy joven y con apenas 28 años era profesor en la facultad que ella estudiaba, gracias a su inteligencia y su experiencia, consiguió trabajar en la universidad y era uno de los profesores más jóvenes de la facultad.

Oliver Wood, era un chico tan bello por fuera como por dentro y Ginny pudo comprobar las grandes virtudes que caracterizaban a ese hombre. Al principio lo que a la pelirroja le atrajo de él fue ver lo joven que era y poder observar las ganas de enseñar y la sonrisa que tenia todas las mañanas. No paso por alto lo guapo que era, pero apenas se fijaba en eso ya que le sorprendía más su gran personalidad. Él y ella a pesar de que eran profesor y alumna fueron cogiendo confianza y se hicieron grandes amigos, aunque delante de otros maestros y alumnos no hablaban mucho ya que tenían miedo de que pudieran malinterpretar su amistad.

Él no pudo contenerse y le confeso lo que le atraía de ella. El primer día en que la vio, le sorprendió que entrará por la puerta como un alumno más mientras se sentaba en el pupitre esperando que empezará la clase, mientras que todas las chicas de aquella habitación se encontraban alrededor de su escritorio, halagándolo y diciéndole una y otra vez lo atractivo que era. También le asombró su carisma y sus ganas por aprender, su empeño era realmente grande y su perseverancia hacia las cosas no pasaba desapercibido para nadie y menos para él. En cuanto ella lo supo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desde ese momento ellos se hicieron más amigos e incluso confidentes, pero claro lo mantuvieron en secreto por si aparecían falsos rumores. Oliver la ayudo a encontrar a ese trabajo y después de hacer una entrevista no dudaron en contratarla.

Ya no estaba estaba en la universidad y la relación profesor y alumna acabó. Así que ellos se veían más e incluso habían quedado para verse cuando ella regresara a Londres. Había pasado todo un verano sin verle y en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba Oliver.

Se levantó de su cama y cogió de la mesita de noche su móvil, mientras volvía a leer el mensaje que el chico le había mandado el mismo día que llego a aquella ciudad.

"_Siento no poder ir a recibirte, pero los primeros días de universidad son un autentico caos y no he podido salir en todo el día, ni siquiera para desayunar. Espero que estés bien y el lunes nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre sobre las siete de la mañana, ¿vale?, antes de que empiecen las clases y tú el trabajo. Cuídate Ginny"._

No pudo evitar que un suspiro saliese de sus labios y volvió a tumbarse mientras miraba de nuevo al techo.

—Oliver—Susurró sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco aquél chico estaba pasando de ser para ella de un amigo a algo más.

—¡¿Qué?. ¿Porqué papá?, no me puedes hacer esto. ¿Qué te hice yo para merecer esto?. Además, es imposible, estoy viviendo con Ginny, no hay sitio para él. ¿Qué?, no pero espera... ¿papá?, ¿hola?. ¡¿Papa?—Luna gruñó mientras soltaba el móvil bruscamente sobre la mesa de su escritorio, estaba bastante enfadada con la noticia que su padre le acababa de dar y que le hubiera colgado así de repente hizo que se pusiera más furiosa.

Su padre le había dado una noticia y para ella era un poco mala. Rolf Scamander tenía que quedarse en su apartamento uno o dos meses, no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo sería pero nada más pensar en tener que pasar con él tanto tiempo y en el mismo piso le ponía los vellos de punta. Y es que ese chico le ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Su actitud era muy extraña y un tanto peculiar. Ella lo conocía desde que era una niña y aunque sabia que el chico no estaba nada mal, porque era bastante más alto que ella, incluso un poco más que Ron, era rubio con ojos azules y tenia un buen cuerpo, para ella seguía siendo él, Rolf, su vecino, "el chico raro de al lado" como ella le decía cuando vivía con su padre.

Casi nunca salía de su casa y no tenía amigos, a parte de ella y Ginny, pero no sabia exactamente si ha eso se le podía llamar amistad, porque nunca habían tenido una larga conversación y su único dialogo consistía en "¿Como estas?", ¿Es interesante el libro que lees?", "Hace un buen día hoy" y pocas frases más, porque para hablar con Rolf había que tener mucha paciencia, mucha. Porque a penas hablaba y a veces contestaba con monosílabos y eso hacia que mucha gente perdiera los nervios y no se acercase a él, mientras lo dejaba en su mundo de novelas que no dejaba de leer.

Luna no sabía mucho de él desde que se mudo a Londres y lo único que sabia era por su padre quien era amigo de los padres del muchacho, aún le sorprendía como su padre podía ser amigo de esa gente quien para ella eran algo extraños, al igual que su hijo. Según Xenophilius Lovegood, Rolf seguía metido en el mundo de la lectura, pero ahora estaba escribiendo un libro que estaba dispuesto a publicarlo en cuanto fuera a Londres, pero claro su padre tan amable como siempre había decido que en vez de gastar dinero en un hotel o en alquilar algún apartamento, como la gente normal haría en un caso así, era mucho mejor que viviera con Luna el tiempo que se iba a quedar en Londres para cambiar de aires y tener más inspiración y también diciendo que así estaría mucho más a gusto. ¿A gusto quién?, ¿Rolf?, porque ella seguro que no.

Luna chasqueó la lengua frustrada y cogió el teléfono con intención de explicarle todo aquello a Ginny. Su amiga se llevaría un gran disgusto, ya que apenas se habían podido ver desde que empezaron las vacaciones de verano y ahora que volvía a Londres después de aquél descanso había preferido quedarse con Luna para pasar más tiempo juntas, en lugar que con su hermano Ron que había visto en la madriguera aquél verano.

No tardó mucho en explicarle la situación en la que estaba y pudo escuchar la desilusionada voz de su amiga al otro lado del teléfono.

—Oh, yo que quería estar contigo un tiempo y hablar de cosas de chicas...

—Lo siento Ginny de verdad. No he podido hacer nada, mi padre me ha obligado y no quiero verle enfadado conmigo, por eso acepte, aunque me costo hacerlo—Contesto Luna.

—No te preocupes, me ire a casa de Ron. Gracias por avisarme, recogeré las cosas—Ginny intentaba aparentar normalidad, pero le dolía no poder pasar con su amiga todo el tiempo que ella quería, así que resignada tuvo que recoger sus cosas y volverlas a meter en su maleta de viaje, para llevarlas a casa de Ron.

—No hace falta que te vayas ahora, hasta mañana por la mañana no voy a recogerle al aeropuerto—Murmuró Luna un poco triste por su amiga.

—Prefiero irme ya y que Ron se vaya haciendo a la idea—Ginny soltó una pequeña risa y Luna sonrió—Bueno, voy a colgar. Tengo que llamar a Ron y decirle que en cuanto salga del trabajo venga a recogerme.

—Vale. Nos vemos entonces esta noche en un local, no se exactamente cual, lo han elegido los chicos para bailar y tomar una copas.

—¿Así es como me vais a dar la bienvenida?—Dijo Ginny riendo.

—¿No te parece un plan perfecto?. Bueno, nos vemos esta noche. Por cierto, unas chicas que acaban de entrar nuevas a trabajar esta semana, también van a venir, Harry las invito.

—Oh vale, no importa, mientras más mejor. En fin, adiós Luna.

—Hasta esta noche.

Después de colgar el teléfono, se puso a trabajar en un caso que la habían asignado junto a Harry. Así olvidando el asunto de Rolf y lo que supondría para ella tener que estar dos meses a su lado.

Sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería de aquella empresa, Harry no dejaba de suspirar. Una llamada había hecho entretener a Luna, así que como veía que su conversación iba para largo decidió bajar a la cafetería de Rosmerta y pedir un café ya que no había desayunado y eso le sentaría muy bien. El moreno, no podía evitar que un suspiro saliese por sus labios, uno detrás de otro, mientras miraba a ningún sitio en concreto, con solo un nombre en su mente. Ginny.

Él, Ron, Luna y Neville fueron a darle la bienvenida al aeropuerto el día que llego y aunque solo la había visto media hora no podía dejar de pensar en ella desde aquél momento. Cuando iba caminando hacia ellos sonriendo mientras llevaba su pesada maleta de ruedas, cuando giro su cabeza levemente para apartarse el pelo que por culpa del viento le tapaba los ojos, cuando fruncía el entrecejo y suspiraba quejándose de lo pesada que era su maleta y cuando pedía con ojos brillantes si podíamos ayudarla con su pesado equipaje. Todos esos pequeños detalles no habían pasado desapercibido para Harry y no podía dejar de suspirar cada vez que los recordaba.

Lavender rodó los ojos observando a Harry, mientras que el chico seguía en su mundo, con una boba sonrisa en sus labios y sin dejar de lanzar suspiros al aire. Sabia que el chico estaba enamorado y no hacia falta ser adivino para saber de quien se trataba. Ese día la cafetería no estaba muy llena, así que le pidió permiso a Rosmerta para acercarse a Harry y ella al ver su aspecto dejo que Lavender hablase con él.

Salio de detrás de la barra y se acercó a donde estaba sentado el muchacho. Pudo observar como este no se inmuto cuando ella se sentó a su lado, así que carraspeo para que le prestase atención.

—¿Qué te pasa Harry?.

—Oh, Lavender, Hola—Sonrió el moreno un poco nervioso.

—Estas embobado, seguro que piensas en Ginny... ¿Verdad?—Las mejillas de Harry se pusieron incluso más rojas que el pelo de Ron y Lavender no pudo evitar reír al verle.

—Para nada, Lavender. No digas tonterias—Contestó el muchacho ruborizado.

—¿Cuanto hace que somos amigos Harry?.

—Pues no se... Desde que entramos a trabajar aquí supongo, ¿porque preguntas eso Lavender?.

—Pues que te conozco bastante bien para saber que en tus pensamientos siempre ha existido y existirá una chica. Ginny. Y también he visto esa cara muchas veces y solo hay una respuesta para eso—La rubia sonrió al ver como el chico bajaba la mirada nervioso, eso solo significa una cosa. Tenía razón y Harry no tenia argumentos para contraatacar.

—Tienes razón, es Ginny. ¿Mi cara es demasiado obvia?.

—Demasiado. Si no te conociera creería que eres un depravado con segundas intenciones. Esa mirada tan sonriente y soñadora no da mucho que pensar—Lavender rió y Harry frunció el ceño aunque no se molesto en absoluto y rió junto a ella—No pude ir el martes con vosotros, la cafetería estaba llena aquél día.

—Se lo dijimos a Ginny, no te preocupes. Aunque tiene ganas de verte—Dijo Harry.

—Atiende a este señor Lavender—La voz de Rosmelta hizo que ella suspirara y se levantase desganada.

—Yo también tengo ganas de verla. En fin, nos vemos esta noche, ¿vale Harry?.

—Por supuesto Lavender, hasta luego.

—Bébete el café, se te va a enfriar, ¿y acaso no tienes trabajo?—Harry abrió los ojos mientras recordaba a Luna que probablemente ya abría acabado de hablar por teléfono. Se levanto rápidamente de la mesa y bebiéndose el café de una vez corrió hacia el ascensor—Harry—Llamó Lavender al moreno antes de que este subiera al ascensor.

—¿Si?—Dijo el girándose hacia ella.

—Suerte con Ginny—Él asintió y con una sonrisa en los labios subió al ascensor. Lavender sonrió y se acercó a un empleado de aquella empresa que había bajado para tomar un té y mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina para prepararlo, pensó que Ginny tendría mucha suerte si realmente acabara como pareja de Harry. Porque el moreno era un gran chico y de eso no tenía la menor duda.

El tiempo se paso demasiado rápido en la oficina y cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de irse. En ese momento, Hermione se encontraba en su casa mientras tomaba una rica taza de té. Podía notar como las temperaturas habían bajado en pocos días y los primeros días del otoño se apreciaban notoriamente. Así que ataviada con ropa cómoda y cálida para estar por casa, dejó la taza vacía en la encimera cerca del fregadero y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Aún era muy temprano para ir a la casa del idiota arrogante de su vecino, así que se dispuso a elegir que se pondría esa noche para salir junto con Harry y sus demás compañeros del trabajo mientras rezaba interiormente que el pelirrojo no fuese, pero era obvio que iría, ya que según las palabras de Harry esa tarde, él era el hermano de la chica que iban a darle la bienvenida.

Suspiró y pensó si realmente la actitud arrogante de aquél muchacho era de familia o es que él era así de orgulloso e idiota. Rodó los ojos y rió, probablemente esa actitud era única. Francamente esperaba que su hermana no fuese igual que él o si no aquella noche seria muy larga, pero al menos estaría Hannah y eso hacia que se tranquilizase un poco. Aunque a su rubia amiga no le gustaba esa clase de sitios, ruidosos y donde la gente solo se limitaba a bailar y beber, había aceptado encantada a ir en cuanto se entero de que iba Ron, esa conducta hacia que Hermione se pusiera muy enfadada ya que ella no paraba de suspirar y decir lo guapo que era su jefe.

Pasaba sus dedos por la ropa colgada en uno de los grandes armarios que tenia en su vestidor. Allí solo guardaba sus vestidos, algunos para salir y otros para diario. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se posasen en un vestido un poco especial para ella ya que fue un regalo de su abuela cuando termino la universidad. Hacia mucho que no lo usaba, ya que tampoco salía mucho de noche y no había tenido la ocasión para hacerlo. Sin demorarse mucho lo cogio y al sacarlo del armario, observo que era perfecto para esa noche. Era blanco, un poco pegado, con cuello de barco y sin mangas. Le llegaba por encima de la rodilla aunque era un poco más corto que la falda que se ponía a menudo para ir a trabajar. No tardo mucho en elegir los zapatos, eran de plataforma y alto tacón y su color era dorado con brillos. Sonrió ante su decisión y decidió que ya era hora de que fuera a casa del pelirrojo para recuperar el peluche y luego volvería y se arreglaría para esa noche.

—Ron, ¿donde quieres que vaya?. No tengo una casa, ni ningún otro sitio donde quedarme en Londres, a parte del apartamento de Luna, pero ya te dije. Rolf se va a quedar y no hay sitio para mi—Dijo Ginny bastante enfadada. Su hermano no quería que se quedase con él a vivir e incluso teniendo una casa tan grande. ¿De verdad le parecía un estorbo?.

—Al menos me podías haber avisado antes—Se quejó el pelirrojo mientras se hundía más en el sofá en el que estaba sentado.

—¿Soy una molestia para ti Ron?. Porque por lo que veo no estas muy feliz de verme aquí—El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y suspiró. Claro que no era una molestia, su hermana nunca lo seria. Pero sabia que en cuanto Harry se enterase no dudaría en pasar más tiempo en casa de lo que ya lo hacia.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?.

—Nada olvidalo—Dijo el pelirrojo moviendo la mano sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y se levanto situándose al lado de su hermana—Entonces debemos repartirnos las tarea de la casa.

—¿Qué tareas?. ¿Tú haces algo aquí?. Si seguro que no limpias desde que mamá viene de vez en cuando—La pelirroja se llevo un pisotón por parte de su hermano y la risa que se escuchaba segundos antes se convirtió en un quejido de dolor.

—¿Eres idiota?—Exclamó Ginny.

—Como dije antes, nos repartiremos las tareas. Debemos tener todo en orden, no quiero que se pierdan cosas porque seas una desorganizada.

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo ¿no?. ¿O acaso tú no eres desordenado?—Se mofó ella y el frunció el entrecejo.

—Ambos debemos cooperar, necesito orden aquí. A veces traigo mucho trabajo a casa y temo que se pierda algo, además me siento más a gusto ¿vale?.

—Si—Ginny asintió con pesadez y escuchó como llamaban al timbre—Voy a...

—Ya voy yo. Tú sube la maleta hacia la habitación que esta en frente del baño. ¿Recuerdas cual es?.

—Por supuesto, no hace mucho que vine—Ella sonrió y cogiendo su pesada maleta subió hasta donde seria por ahora su habitación.

El pelirrojo dio medio vuelta y se acercó a la puerta donde alguien esperaba a que abriera. Al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta se sorprendió, pero hizo que no se le notase al hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?. No recuerdo haber quedado contigo, de todos modos no me van las chicas como tú, ya te lo dije, así que...—Él pelirrojo pudo observar como fruncía el ceño ligeramente y apretaba los puños con rabia. Claro que sabia a que venía, pero en cuanto la vio no pudo evitar molestarla un poco. Intentando no reír, se giro para entrar de nuevo en su casa pero ella le agarro de su camisa, mientras hablaba algo irritada.

—No digas disparates. ¿Quién querría salir contigo?—Resopló rodando los ojos—Además—Añadió—he venido para que me devuelvas... eso... ya sabes—El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que le costaba terminar la frase y aprovecho la vergüenza de la chica para divertirse un poco.

—¿Qué?. Perdona, pero no recuerdo que es lo que tengo que devolverte. Si puedes explicarte un poco mejor, hazlo. Y si no, pues nos vemos esta noche. Harry me dijo que irias—El sonrió de medio lado pero espero una respuesta por parte de ella antes de entrar.

—Realmente haces todo muy difícil. ¿Porque no me lo das y ya?. Como te gusta ponerme en ridículo—Esto último lo dijo en un murmullo mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo—Bueno, dámelo ya—Añadió levanto la mirada pero al observar como el no decía nada pego un pisotón en el suelo y enfadada habló alzando un poco la voz—He venido a por el peluche que se me calló el otro día. Así que dámelo.

—¿Qué modales son esos?. Si no me lo pides con más amabilidad, no creo que pueda recordar donde lo dejé—La chica apretó los dientes e intentando calmarse, respiró mientras se volvía a dirigir al pelirrojo. El solo pudo sonreír más al verla tan irritada y evitaba soltar una carcajada.

—Si fueras tan amable, ¿me podrías devolver mi oso de peluche?. Por favor—Aquellas últimas palabras las acentuó más que las demás y en ese mismo instante una chica pelirroja se situó al lado del chico, lo que hizo que las mejillas de Hermione se pusieran coloradas.

—¿Qué oso de peluche?—Preguntó Ginny y Ron rió al observar como Hermione estaba mucho más nerviosa que antes y que sus mejillas estaban visiblemente ruborizadas. Pensó que ya la había molestado lo suficiente y se giró para coger el pequeño oso que se encontraba en el salón. Por un corto momento, verla tan apurada y con las mejillas coloradas le pareció adorable. Pero se deshizo de ese pensamiento pronto y entro para coger el peluche—¿Tienes un oso de peluche?—Preguntó Ginny sin querer molestarla, solo era simple curiosidad.

—Eh, si—Hermione mostró una débil sonrisa y prosiguió con su explicación—Mis padres tuvieron un accidente de coche y ese fue un regalo de ellos, por eso le tengo tanto cariño.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, yo no quise...—La pelirroja sabia que había metido la pata al preguntar así que quiso retractarse, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, no importa—Hermione observó como el pelirrojo llegaba con el peluche en la mano. Así que cuando estuvo cerca se lo cogió bruscamente —Gracias—Añadió con voz seca—Me alegro de conocerte—Dijo con amabilidad mirando a Ginny y Ron se sorprendió del repentino cambió de la chica.

—Igualmente. Por cierto, soy Ginny—Dijo extendiendo la mano.

—Yo Hermione—La castaña sonrió estrechándola. Desde luego la pelirroja no tenía nada que ver con Ron. Incluso llegó a pensar si realmente eran hermanos.

—Espero que nos veamos pronto—Dijo Ginny con franqueza.

—La veras esta noche. Ella es una de las chica que te dijo Luna que irían, es la nueva abogada—Dijo el pelirrojo y Ginny se sorprendió mientras sonreía.

—Oh que bien, entonces nos vemos esta noche Hermione—Ron se asombró de la amabilidad con que su hermana se dirigía a Hermione y no pudo evitar resoplar cuando abrazó a la castaña.

—Desde luego, sois totalmente opuestos—Dijo Hermione con sinceridad y sonriendo con burla a Ron. Se alejó no sin antes despedirse de Ginny—Hasta esta noche Ginny.

—Lo mismo digo—La pelirroja sonrió y entro dentro de la casa. Ron observó como la castaña cruzaba la carretera y entraba en su casa que estaba justo en frente. Sabia a que se había referido con sus últimas palabras y no pudo evitar reír al entrar mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

—Me cae bien, esa chica es simpática.

—¿Qué?—Dijo él un poco distraído mientras prestaba atención a lo que su hermana decía.

—Qué me cae bien. Pero hay una pregunta que me inquieta.

—¿El qué?.

—¿Qué hacia su peluche en tú casa?, acaso sois...

—No, Ginny. Claro que no—El pelirrojo negó antes de que siguiera hablando. La cabecita de su hermana daba demasiadas vueltas y era capaz de adivinar lo que había pensado—Se acaba de mudar y se le calló el peluche de una caja—Dijo sin dar muchos detalles de lo que paso aquél día.

—Ah, pensé que erais novios.

—Si lo sé—Murmuró él.

—Bueno, entonces me voy arriba a arreglarme, ¿vale?. Hasta luego.

Ron observó como su hermana subía las escaleras sonriendo feliz y el pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risa al pensar cuanta imaginación tenía su hermana. ¿Ellos novios?. Era algo imposible.

Pronto llegó la noche y los chicos se fueron reuniendo en el bar. Hermione junto con Hannah fue de las primeras en llegar y no le extraño que no hubiera nadie ya que Hannah se empeño en ir antes para poder ver al pelirrojo.

"_Es tan perfecto que seguro que llega antes que los demás","Estoy tan contenta con mi jefe, es tan guapo y amable"_

Esas y otras muchas más frases como esa habían salido de la boca de Hannah durante todo el trayecto hacia allí. Y muchas de ellas sorprendieron a la castaña. ¿Amable?. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta su amiga de la clase de persona que era el pelirrojo?. Hermione rodó los ojos y entro en el local. Apenas eran las diez de la noche pero ya estaba lleno de gente y la música sonaba fuerte en los altavoces. Hermione y Hannah se acercaron a la barra y esperaron allí a que llegasen los demás.

—¿Estas segura que es aquí donde te dijeron Hermione?.

—Por supuesto. Estoy segura—Dijo la castaña con franqueza mientras no dejaba de mirar a la puerta.

—Entonces espero que no tarden en llegar—Hannah fijo su mirada en la castaña y sonrió—Te favorece el pelo liso Hermione.

—Oh gracias—Murmuró ella y sonrió.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que fueron llegando todos, menos Ron y Ginny que eran los únicos que quedaban por llegar.

—¿Te gusta este sitio?—Dijo Harry acercándose a la castaña.

—Si, tiene un buen ambiente. Gracias por invitarnos Harry—Respondió Hermione.

—De nada. Aún tienen que llegar Ginny y Ron. Seguro que ella te caerá genial.

—Si, es muy amable. La conocí hoy.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó Harry sorprendido. Ella asintió sonriendo.

—En la casa de Ron. Fui a... preguntar una cosa sobre el trabajo, ya sabes. Y ella estaba allí—Habia mentido sobre a que había ido a la casa del pelirrojo. Pero era una mentira piadosa no era para tanto, tampoco quería que Harry y los demás se enterasen del peluche que le regalo su padre.

—Entonces, ¿que te pareció?. Es muy simpática, también inteligente y extrovertida. Es muy constante, trabajadora y un poco orgullosa a veces, pero ¿que Weasley no lo es?—El moreno hablaba rápidamente mientras decía todo lo que pensaba de aquella chica—Y es... muy guapa—En su rostro se dibujo una boba sonrisa y al darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, se sonrojó notoriamente mientras intentaba rectificarse—Es decir... eso es lo que piensa todo el mundo. He oído decirlo a tanta gente que ya me lo se de memoria—Harry soltó una risa nerviosa y se alejó lo más rápido posible de Hermione.

—¿Le gusta Ginny?—Preguntó Hermione para si misma y sonrió observando como el joven hablaba con Neville aún sonrojado.

—Sentimos la tardanza—Todos giraron al oír la voz de Ginny y Hermione pudo observar como la sonrisa de Harry se acrecentaba.

Hermione sonrió al ver que sus pensamientos no estaban mal del todo y que tal vez Harry sintiera algo por Ginny.

—No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar—Ahora la que hablo fue Luna quien se acercaba sonriente a la pelirroja.

—Es que Ron tuvo que empezar a arreglarse justo cuando era hora de irnos—Ginny echo una mirada llena de reproche a su hermano y volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia su amiga. Ron resopló y se acercó a Harry dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Vamos ve y acércate a ella.

—¿Qué?. Claro no Ron, si cuando estoy delante suya no se que decirle de los nervios, además...

—Hola Harry—Dijo Ginny acercándose a él. El moreno trago saliva y sonrió tímidamente.

—Hola Ginny, cuanto tiempo.

—Si, hace mucho que no hablamos—La pelirroja giro la cabeza cuando escucho la voz de su rubia amiga que acababa de llegar—Oh Lavender a llegado—Exclamó y sonriendo se acerco a Harry dándole dos besos en la mejillas como saludo—Me alegro de verte. Ahora vuelvo—Dijo y se giro acercándose a Lavender mientras que sin saberlo había dejado a Harry con los ojos abiertos aún sorprendido y con la sensación de sus labios en sus mejillas.

—Amigo, ¿Estás bien?—Dijo Ron y rió al ver como la expresión de su amigo no cambiaba mientras un pequeño rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas—Venga vamos a tomar algo y haber si se te quitan esos colores de la cara—El moreno asintió y se dejo guiar por su amigo—Neville ven.

Mientras, las chicas se pusieron a hablar y Hannah y Hermione fueron presentadas a Lavender quien aunque trabajaban en la misma empresa no se habían visto aún. Después de un rato hablando sobre algunos temas triviales, Lavender consiguió algunas copas y se las dio a las chicas, mientras insistía en que fueran a bailar con ella.

—Hola chicas—Dijo Ron acercándose a ellas junto los otros chicos y Cormac que había llegado el último.

—Vamos a bailar un rato, venga—Lavender cogio a Hermione de la mano quien era la que estaba más cerca y la saco a bailar mientras las otras chicas iban detrás.

—¿Esa es la nueva abogada?—Dijo Cormac señalando a Hermione y Ron fijo por primera vez en toda la noche la vista en ella. Casi no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, ya que toda su atención la tuvo Harry y sus conversaciones sobre Ginny. Así que al mirar a la castaña pudo observar lo bien que estaba con aquél corto vestido y con el pelo libre de aquella cola de caballo que llevaba a diario. Su forma de bailar no era para nada extravagante, se movía delicadamente pero aunque no fuese como Lavender, quien movía todas sus partes del cuerpo con exageración y sobre todo hacia movimientos con sus caderas, Hermione se movía de una forma natural que al le pareció muy sensual. De pronto alguien se acercó a Hermione y empezó a bailar con ella, pudo notar como las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron y como asentía delicadamente con la cabeza. Una ira interior que nunca había notado creció en su interior y quiso separar a su rubio amigo de un puñetazo, pero se contuvo y dejó esos pensamientos a parte, pensando que aquello solo era producto de que esa noche Hermione estaba realmente bien y por eso sintió eso. Porque a él no le importaba Hermione lo más mínimo. Solo le gustaba molestarla. Si, eso era.

—Oh Ronald. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?—De pronto la voz melosa de una chica llegó a sus oídos, no tardo mucho en adivinar quien era. Con pesadez se giro hacia ella y mostró una sonrisa forzada.

—Katie Bell. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. He venido con unos amigos.

—Oh, ¿en serio?. Bueno, no creo que les importe que nos vayamos un momento, ¿Verdad chicos?—Dijo Katie mirando a Harry y Neville que eran los únicos que aún estaban a su lado.

—Claro que no. Ron es todo tuyo—Dijeron ambos a la vez y Ron les miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Porque dijeron eso?. Deberían haberse inventado algo, alguna excusa para que no tuviera que ir con ella. No quería ir con esa chica, no quería estar a su lado y tener que aguantar todas sus conversaciones y sus besos. Porque aunque no le diera permiso ella se tomaba esa confianza para besarle. ¿Realmente creía que le gustaba?. Solo habían pasado una noche juntos y fue a causa de una borrachera. Francamente aquella chica no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y como supuso le llevo a unos asientos en la planta superior donde la música se escuchaba un poco más lejos y podían sentarse en un pequeño sofá más relajados.

—Aquí estaremos mejor. ¿Qué tal Ron?.

—No quiero seguir bailando—Dijo Hermione acercándose a uno de los taburetes de la barra y sentándose, mientras que Hannah se acercaba a ella.

—Pero si te he visto muy bien bailando con el abogado. Y debo admitir que Cormac esta muy bien—Se insinuó Hannah y Hermione rió.

—Lavender prácticamente me arrastró a la pista, me daba un poco de corte decirle que no y bueno luego vino Cormac y...

—¿Tampoco podías negarte, no?. Te comprendo—Hannah rió y la castaña le pego suavemente en el hombro sonriendo.

—¿Quieres algo para tomar?—Preguntó Hannah.

—No gracias—Sonrió con pesadez mientras se tapaba con el dedo índice un oído—¡Ah... Ruidoso!. ¿Qué es esto?, esta muy alta.

—Hace un momento no te oí quejarte.

—Lo sé, pero ahora me parece excesivo, además esta canción hace que retumbe todo, me da dolor de cabeza.

—Bueno, es solo una noche, vamos a divertirnos—Hannah se movía lentamente al ritmo de la música y sonreía.

—¿No dijiste que no te gustaba este tipo de sitios?. Es muy irritante venir aquí. Te conozco muy bien Hannah—Añadió la castaña sonriendo. Hannah solo la miró un instante y sonrió más ampliamente, mientras volvía la vista hacia donde todos sus amigos bailaban—Voy al baño. Ve a bailar con Neville, no deja de mirarte.

—Vale—Dijo Hannah sonriendo y sin mirar a su amiga, se acercó al moreno quien la miraba ruborizado.

—Entonces... ¿Porque no vamos a mi casa Ron?—Preguntó Katie mientras sonreía y se acercaba más al pelirrojo de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Porque no buscas a otro hombre?. Hay muchos que quieren estar contigo. Pero lo nuestro solo fue una noche—El pelirrojo aparto la mano que la chica tenia en su pecho e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero ella le cogió del brazo.

—¿Qué?. ¿Acaso no te gusto?.

—El caso es que, aunque seas demasiado popular entre los hombres, he perdido el interés.

—¿Qué?.

—En sólo un momento todo ha cambiado, ya no me importas—El pelirrojo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y soltando la copa que minutos antes le había ofrecido la morena, se levanto del sofá en el que estaban sentados, alejándose de ella.

—Parece que el alisado a quedado bien, aunque aún se noten algunos mechones ondulados—Dijo Hermione para si misma mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño que estaba en el piso de arriba. Sonrió y salió del baño. En el momento que se acercaba a las escaleras para bajar al piso de abajo, alguien que para ella era bastante irritable apareció delante suya, mientras una chica no paraba de gritarle detrás. Hermione se preguntó quien era ella y no se movió mientras observaba como el pelirrojo la miraba y la otra chica seguía con sus gritos al pelirrojo.

—Solo querías jugar conmigo, ¿cierto?. Eres vil y un rastrero. ¿Quién te crees que eres?—La chica tiro de su brazo hacia atrás y el suspiró frustrado mientras no apartaba la mirada de la castaña.

—Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo. ¿Porque has tardado tanto?—Dijo Ron y Hermione sorprendida y a la vez extrañada se señalo mientras miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse si había sido a ella. Y cuando vio que no había nadie y se giro para ver al pelirrojo, él la agarro con una mano por la cintura y la otra la puso en su nuca acercándola a él. Todo paso muy rápido y de pronto los labios del pelirrojo estaban junto a los suyos, sin moverlos, solos unidos en un pequeño roce de labios. Hermione tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, aún no podía creerse que Ron la hubiera besado así sin más y cuando se separó de ella, ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Como te atreves a hacerme una cosa así?—Dijo Katie cogiendo del hombro al pelirrojo mientras lo empujaba haciendo que se separacen—¡Maldito Bastardo!—Katie estampó su mano contra la mejilla del pelirrojo bruscamente, haciendo que el pelirrojo girase la cara.

—A ver...—El pelirrojo suspiró y miró a la chica que le había pegado—¿Estás mal?, ¿acaso tienes algún problema en la cabeza?. Vuelvo a repetirlo. ¡No me gustas!—Exclamó.

—Imbécil—Murmuró la chica y se giró levantando el mentón mientras se alejaba a paso rápido de allí.

El pelirrojo suspiró y rodó los ojos, mientras con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón se giró hacia la castaña quién seguía sin moverse y con la mirada perdida.

—Hermione—El pelirrojo movió su mano delante de la mirada de la castaña y observó como esta seguía sin inmutarse, solo tenia los ojos muy abiertos y perdidos en aquél lugar—¡Hermione!. Esta totalmente abstraída—El pelirrojo suspiró y sonrió un poco, mientras sacaba su cartera y cogía un billete—Toma—Dijo mientras se lo daba en la mano y ella reaccionó al fin mientras miraba el billete extrañada.

—¿Qué es esto?.

—¿Dinero?—Dijo con ironía—Gracias por el beso, abogada—El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risa y sonriendo se giró—Adiós—Añadió haciendo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida mientras se alejaba de allí. La castaña abrio los ojos sorprendida y se acercó a él mientras le cogia la mano y se ponía delante de él, luego le pego un pisotón en el pie y marco sus cinco dedos de la mano en el mismo sitio que le había dado la otra chica.

—¿Duele?—Dijo mientras le devolvía el billete—Pues no debería hacerlo, las personas frías como tú no deben sentir ni padecer lo más mínimo. No tienes ningún tipo de sentimientos—Explotó enfadada mientras sacaba de su bolso el monedero y le devolvía las 50 libras que le dio el día en que se conocieron—¿Lo resuelves todo con dinero?—Escuchó como la melodía de su móvil sonaba, así que lo descolgó olvidando por un momento al pelirrojo. Ron se giro hacia ella mientras suspiraba y rodaba los ojos. No supo por qué, pero le pareció divertida la forma en que reaccionó cuando la beso. Ver el desconcierto y la sorpresa en su cara fue algo realmente entretenido. Una sonrisa se poso en los labios del muchacho mientras la observaba hablar por teléfono.

—¿Qué?. Si voy ahora mismo, no se preocupe, no tardaré en llegar. Por favor, cuídele—La voz de Hermione se notaba intranquila y muy nerviosa. Eso hizo que Ron se sintiera un poco preocupado, pero hizo como si no se le notase—Me voy. Aunque no quisiera tener que decírtelo a ti, quiero que le digas a Hannah que he ido a ver a mi padre, ella lo entenderá—Ron pudo observar como bajaba rápidamente las escaleras para salir del local y de pronto sintió que si salía a la calle sin abrigo podría tener frío. Pero..., ¿porque tenía él que preocuparse por ella?, ni siquiera tenía que pensar en ella. Suspiró y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para decirle lo que le había dicho la castaña a sus amigos.

—¡¿Qué?, pero... ¿ha pasado algo?—Exclamó Hannah visiblemente preocupada cuando el chico se lo contó todo.

—No sé, lo único que me dijo es que tenía que ir a ver a su padre y luego de colgar se fué—El chico pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de su secretaria y se pregunto que era lo que pasaba allí.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Luna.

—A mi Hermione me dijo que sus padres tuvieron un accidente, pero... ¿Están vivos o...?—Dijo Ginny pero Ron la cortó.

—¿Tú lo sabías Ginny?. ¿Y no me dijiste nada?—Preguntó alterado el chico.

—Tampoco sé mucho, solo que tuvieron un accidente y que el oso de peluche que le diste era un regalo de ellos, por eso es tan importante para ella.

—Los padres de Hermione tuvieron un accidente de coche cuando ella apenas tenía 16 años, su madre murió y su padre esta en coma desde ese día—Explicó Hannah. Ron miró al suelo metido en sus pensamientos. Ahora lo comprendía todo, comprendía aquella frase que le había dicho cuando se conocieron _"Pero este me lo regalaron mis padres, era especial"_. Ron se sintió realmente mal por lo que le dijo aquél día _"Pues diles que te compren otro"_, su corazón se encogió al recordar esas palabras.

—Se lo suplico. Haga la operación, doctor—Las lagrimas estaban a punto caer de los ojos de la castaña. Y aunque hacia frío en la calle e incluso dentro del hospital, ya que tenían puesto el aire acondicionado, ella no sentía nada, solo le importaba que su padre estuviese bien.

—Espero que pueda comprender señorita, que hay muchos inconvenientes para realizar la operación a un hombre en coma. Nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada más. Tal vez debería rendirse.

—Una paciente en coma, también es una persona ¿no?. Algunas personas han despertado después de 8 años. ¿Y si él despierta?. Por favor, ayúdeme. Si es por el dinero, no se preocupe. Ya dije que le daré el dinero, pero por favor. Haga la cirugía... Por favor. Salve a mi padre—El doctor observó como la chica suplicaba y como de sus ojos salían lagrimas de tristeza al pensar en perder a un ser querido. Suspiró y la miro asintiendo.

—Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos—La castaña sonrió y su corazón se relajo.

—Gracias, gracias—Dijo con franqueza y lo observó alejarse. Hermione se sentó en unas de las sillas de la sala de espera. Había creído que iba a perder a su padre y la sensación que sintió en ese momento era de profundo vacio. Porque aunque los médicos no le daban esperanza, ella esperaba que algún despertara y ella estaría ahí cuando sus ojos se abriesen. Con pesadez cogió su bolso y salió del hospital rumbo a su casa. Hacia un poco de fresco pero ella no se preocupo en frotarse los brazos con las manos para refugiarse del frío. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era aquél frío que le ponía los vellos de punta. El mismo frío que había sentido en el momento que creyó que su padre se iría de su lado. Aún con los ojos llorosos se acercó a la parada más cercana de autobús para irse a casa y poder descansar.

Mientras, un chico pelirrojo la miraba salir del hospital arrastrando los pies con pesadez y con la mirada perdida. En cuanto Hannah dijo en la situación que estaba el padre de Hermione recordó el rostro de preocupación cuando hablaba por teléfono, así que decidió ir hacia allí y esperar dentro de su coche a que ella saliese. Pudo ver lo mal que estaba la joven con solo mirarla y sin poder hacer nada se quedo dentro del automóvil. Porque aunque quería salir y ayudarla, sabia que era absurdo, porque él y ella no se llevaban bien y aún no comprendía que hacía en ese lugar y que le había impulsado a ir allí. Puso el motor de su coche en marcha y se alejó rápidamente de allí.

Y aunque Ron no quisiese reconocerlo, esperaba que aquella chica obstinada sonriera pronto de nuevo y le volviese a mirar con el ceño fruncido mientras le reprochaba lo frío que era. Porque molestar a Hermione se había vuelto en poco tiempo en un habito para él y no le importaba hacerla enfadar las veces que hicieran falta si con eso veía su pequeña nariz arrugada y su voz irritada dirigiéndose a él.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué os aparecido?. ¿Muy pronto el primer beso? o ¿algo frío?. Sinceramente espero que os haya gustado y bueno aunque no haya cambiado mucho la relación de nuestros protagonistas, al menos han dado un primer paso y a Ron le parece divertido molestarla, eso significa que habrá más acercamiento. <em>

_El beso no lo hizo Ron con mala intención, ¿vale?. Quería dejar esto claro, él principalmente lo hizo por que quería quitarse de encima a Katie, pero tampoco es de los hombres que usan a otras personas, solamente surgió así sin más. A mi sinceramente me gusto, pero espero vuestra opinión. De todos modos en el siguiente capítulo os daréis cuenta de muchas más cosas._

_Espero vuestra opinión. Besos y mil gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y dejan sus estupendos comentarios llenos de ánimos._

_¡Besos!._

**IMPORTANTE****: _El verano esta llegando a su fin, lo que significa que..., adiós vacaciones, adiós tiempo de escribir y ¡Hola libros! Os he echado de menos (mentira, gracias a Dios este verano estuve relajada y no tuve que estudiar para nada xD). Lo que quiero decir es que empiezo 1º de bachillerato el 15 de septiembre y me tengo que esforzar mucho y estudiar. Así que no voy a poder publicar más a menudo (Porque francamente voy a estar muy ocupada). _**

**_Así que espero que lo entendáis, que si tardo mucho en publicar un capítulo, no os desesperéis, yo seguiré ahí y en cuanto encuentre un pequeño rato libre me pondré a escribir. _**

**_Intentaré subir el capítulo 3 antes del 15 de este mes y publicaré el capítulo 6 de 'Clocks' antes de ese día también ¿vale?. Y después del 15 de septiembre pues intentaré colgar al menos dos capítulos al mes (pero eso dependerá de lo ocupada que esté) de todos modos, si tenéis alguna duda o queréis saber cuando voy a publicar o algo me dejáis un mensaje (por si me demoro mucho y estáis un tanto impacientes y preocupados) y yo os responderé encantada. _**

**_Muchos besos y de verdad espero que lo comprendáis._**

**_—Cristina._**


	4. Café

**3. Café.**

Aún no entendía que hacía allí. Esperando a un chico con el cual no tenía apenas confianza y quien francamente le parecía un joven muy raro. ¿Porque tenía que vivir con él?. ¿Quién era su padre para manejar su vida así?. Ella no le había dado permiso para que Rolf viviera con ella, pero si ni siquiera sabía nada del chico desde hacia más de un año. Seguro que seria el mismo chico raro y extraño de siempre, aquél que se pasaba horas leyendo y que apenas hablaba por más que tú intentarás comenzar una conversación, pero hacer eso con él era totalmente imposible. Luna solo quería estar con su amiga en su apartamento mientras veían películas románticas comiendo palomitas y hablaban de chicos. Eso era exactamente lo que pretendía en cuanto terminase un poco el trabajo que tenía. Pero claro, su padre tuvo que arruinarlo todo.

Llevaba unos diez minutos en el aeropuerto, esperando ver una cabellera rubia aparecer por la puerta de desembarco de pasajeros, pero por más que veía a gente salir, él no aparecía. Se enfureció y pensó en irse, pero le había prometido a su padre que le esperaría allí así que no le quedo más remedio de esperar a verle entrar. Resopló y rodó los ojos. ¿Porque tardaba tanto?.

—Hola, ¿Luna verdad?—La rubia clavó la vista en el muchacho y pudo observar que era él. Luna se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado apenas nada. Era igual de alto aunque estaba un poco más ancho de espalda notándose la madurez, su pelo rubio lo tenía un poco más corto que cuando lo vio por última vez y sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial y eso hizo sonreír a la rubia por un segundo. Pero por lo demás seguía siendo él, Rolf Scamander "El chico raro de al lado".

—Si, Hola Rolf—Contestó la rubia—¿Como estás?.

—Bien—¿Ya está?, ¿esa era su respuesta?. ¿Bien?. Luna resopló, realmente ese chico no había cambiado nada. Si iban a tener esas clases de conversaciones todo el tiempo que el chico se quedase en su casa, no dudaría en echarle y le daba igual lo que su padre pensará de ella.

—Ah, ¿Y como te ha ido todo este tiempo?, ¿Has escrito?—Luna intentó sacar conversación con esperanzas de que el chico dijese algo. Pero el solo se limitó a tirar de su maleta sin mirarla caminando a su lado.

—Si, he escrito un poco—Se produjo un silencio incomodo. Luna no sabía que decir, aquél chico le ponía de los nervios y se quedaba en blanco sin saber que decir.

No tardaron en llegar al coche de la rubia. Ella puso la maleta del chico en el maletero y se sentó en el asiento del conductor mientras él hacia lo mismo pero en el asiento del copiloto. En todo el trayecto no dijeron nada y Luna tensaba la mandíbula presa de los nervios. ¿Eso iba a haber en su apartamento desde ese momento?, ¿Silencio?. Si, un silencio absoluto que no habría si estuviera con Ginny con quien pasaría horas hablando hasta que se quedasen dormidas. Apretó el volante clavando las uñas en él. Estaba harta y no iba a permitir que el chico siguiera siendo así, o si no le daba igual lo que pensará su padre pero traería de nuevo a la pelirroja a su apartamento.

—¿En serio piensas estar así todo este tiempo?. Por el amor de Dios Rolf. ¿Cuanto hace que nos conocemos? Yo creo que bastante y las únicas palabras que nos hemos dirigidos han sido, vale, bien, si, no importa, hola y adiós. ¿Esto te parece lógico? Porque a mi no. ¡Puedes dejar tú timidez a un lado de una maldita vez!—El chico abrió los ojos mirándola sorprendido mientras observaba como Luna enfadada miraba a la carretera.

—Eh, lo siento—No sabía que decir, siempre que estaba a su lado las palabras no salían de su boca y se ponía muy nervioso.

—Otra vez, lo has echo. Por favor, solo me gustaría tener una conversación decente contigo. Qué pudiéramos hablar de algo. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y si sigues así mi casa parecerá un autentico cementerio—Dijo ella francamente esperando una respuesta por parte de él, pero al esperar unos minutos y observar que no decía nada rodó los ojos y suspiró—Vale, da igual.

—No, no. A mi también me gustaría tener una conversación contigo, que pudiéramos hablar y llevarnos bien—Dijo el chico un poco ruborizado pero daba gracias a que la chica estuviera conduciendo para que no lo notase.

—Si tú pones de tú parte yo pondré de la mía—Dijo ella sonriendo levemente y el también lo hizo.

Aunque no había sido mucho, algo había cambiado entre ellos y podría decirse que el sermón de Luna le había servido para abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que realmente hacia el tonto delante de ella siempre que la veía. Estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por Luna y que le llenara la cabeza de cosas que él aún desconocía. Porque aunque ella no lo supiese, era una gran inspiración para él.

Otra semana empezaba. Aquél lunes por la mañana Ginny tenía la vista fija en la gente que paseaba por la calle. A pesar de que era muy temprano había muchas personas en las calles de Londres. Algunos aprovechaban la mañana para salir a correr, otros simplemente paseaban o corrían con un maletín en la mano para ir al trabajo notándose que llegaban tarde. También había madres que agarraban las manos de sus hijos para cruzar la calle y otros que como ella, entraban en cafeterías para tomar café. De pronto se fijo en un chico que venía corriendo y entraba en la cafetería. Lo observó acercarse a ella y ambos sonrieron.

—Perdón. Se me ha echo un poco tarde—Se disculpó el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado—Siento haberte echo esperar, de verdad.

—No te preocupes—Sonrió ella.

—Me alegro de verte. Hacia mucho que no lo hacia y... te he echado de menos—Dijo Oliver con franqueza y ella se sonrojó.

—Yo también.

—¿Quieres pedir café para llevar?. Así puedo acompañarte al trabajo si quieres—Ella sonrió feliz y asintió. El chico se levanto y pidió dos cafés mientras ella le veía de espaldas. Nunca otro chico le había importado tanto como él y aunque sus sentimientos no estaban muy claros aún, sabía que no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara siempre que le veía.

Unos pocos minutos después Oliver se acercó a Ginny mientras le pasaba su café y salían del local rumbo al nuevo trabajo de la pelirroja.

—¿Como te lo has pasado este verano?, ¿Has disfrutado de tus vacaciones?—Preguntó Oliver bebiendo un poco de su café y ella asintió.

—Pues la verdad es que he descanso mucho. En la universidad he estado muy ocupada y apenas podía descansar bien. Así que este verano me he relajado mucho y vengo con las pilas recargadas para empezar el trabajo con energía—El joven rió feliz por ella y la pelirroja se sonrojó sonriendo.

—No tengo dudas en que lo harás genial, eras una gran alumna en la universidad y de eso se debió dar cuenta Pomona porque o si no, no te hubiera contratado. Conozco a Pomona y es muy rigurosa a la hora de elegir quien va a trabajar en su veterinaria.

—Realmente estoy muy feliz de que me haya dado la oportunidad de trabajar allí—Dijo ella con sinceridad, él no aparto la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Aunque no es muy grande, esta muy bien para empezar.

—Si, de eso estoy segura. Me siento acogida y muy bien allí. Pomona es una señora muy amable, con un gran talento con los animales y siempre intenta transmitirle ese cariño a sus empleados para que puedan trabajar a gusto. Por eso cuando me hizo la entrevista y me hablo de ello me quede asombrada y cuando me contrato salté de la alegría—La pelirroja rió y Oliver sonrió mirándola.

—En serio Ginny, mucha suerte—Dijo él cuando llegaron a la veterinaria donde Ginny iba a trabajar.

—Gracias—Murmuró ella sonrojada y en ese instante el moreno la abrazó haciendo que ella se sorprendiera pero aún así le abrazó.

—Nos tenemos que ver pronto ¿vale?. Me gustaría hablar un poco más contigo—La chica asintió y el se separó alejándose de allí.

—Lo mismo digo. Y suerte en las clases. ¡Ánimo!—Dijo ella despidiéndose de él mientras movía la mano y el rió mientras corría alejándose.

No había sido mucho tiempo e incluso la conversación había sido muy corta. Pero solo había bastado eso para que su día empezará con energía y alegría. Después de perderle de vista, entro a la veterinaria con el café en su mano y la sensación del abrazó aún en ella.

Aún era muy temprano, los empleados del bufete todavía estaban llegando y solo muy pocos habían llegado ya, entre ellos se encontraba Ron quien esperaba impacientemente a que su compañera de trabajo llegase, mientras daba pequeños golpes en la mesa con un lápiz que tenía entre sus dedos. ¿No había sido ella quién le había mandado un mensaje ese fin de semana?. _"El lunes tienes que ser el primero en llegar, tenemos que empezar cuanto antes y tenemos que rellenar algunos folios antes de entrevistar al acusado, así que te lo advierto, ¡no llegues tarde!"_ . Recordaba todas aquellas rudas palabras de la chica, y él haciendo lo que ella decía había llegado allí de los primeros, ni siquiera estaba todavía Rosmerta en la cafetería. Rodó los ojos suspirando, ¿Le decía a él que llegase temprano cuando era ella la que llegaba tarde?. Aquella chica debería prestar más atención a las palabras que ella misma decía.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguna cabellera castaña se asomaba por la puerta, así que frustrado y algo enfadado con la tardanza de la chica cogió su móvil dispuesto a enviarle un mensaje.

_"¿Y me dices a mi que no llegue tarde?. ¿Se puede saber donde estás?. Será mejor que te presentes pronto, a Snape no le gustan los retrasos"_

_"Ah, por cierto. Ya que has llegado tarde tráeme un café, por tú culpa no desayuné"_

El sonido de su móvil la aviso de que había recibido dos mensajes. Sacó del bolso el teléfono mientras entraba a toda prisa por las grandes puertas de la empresa. Suspiró aliviada de saber que ya había llegado y cuando leyó los dos mensajes que había recibido resopló enfadada.

—¿Quién piensas que soy?. ¿Tú sirvienta?—Hermione rodó los ojos y se acercó a la cafetería de la oficina mientras saludaba a Rosmerta para captar su atención.

—Hola querida, ¿Como has pasado el fin de semana?—Dijo la mujer con amabilidad mientras se ponía el delantal notándose que acababa de llegar.

—Mal—Respondió Hermione con franqueza y Rosmerta al ver la expresión seria de Hermione no quiso preguntar y se limito a pedirle el pedido a la castaña.

—Entonces, ¿que querías?—Hermione se dio cuenta como la mujer cambió de tema y sonrió.

—Es solo que no he tenido un buen fin de semana, siento contestar así. De todos modos no te preocupes—Rosmerta asintió sonriendo y volvió a preguntar lo mismo de antes.

—Espero que sea lo que sea todo se arregle. En fin, ¿que querías querida?.

—Café—Dijo la castaña mientras recordaba el mensaje del pelirrojo. No quería llevárselo, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Aquél fin de semana le mando un mensaje diciéndole de que no llegará tarde y había sido ella quién había llegado, así que no quiso discutir y se dispuso a hacer lo que el pelirrojo le había mandado.

—¿Qué tipo de café?. ¿Solo?. ¿Con leche?...

—Como sea—Respondió Hermione sin darle mucha importancia y ella asintió preparandolo—Y que sea para llevar—Añadió y unos minutos después el café ya estaba preparado. Ella sonrió a Rosmerta cuando se lo dio y dando las gracias se alejó rápidamente hacia el ascensor.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la planta donde se encontraba algunos despachos de abogados entre ellos el del pelirrojo. Se acercó a la puerta, llamó suavemente y entró después de escuchar "Adelante" por parte del pelirrojo.

—Para tí—Dijo ella sin mirarle mientras estiraba el brazo acercándole el café al pelirrojo. Él lo cogió y bebió, mientras ella se sentaba en la silla de enfrente.

—Oye, a mi no me gusta así—Se quejó él y ella le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Encima que se lo había traído tenía el valor para quejarse?—A mi me gusta el café solo. ¡Solo!. Y no con leche.

—¿Y yo que voy a saber?. Hubieras ido tú o me lo hubieras dicho en el mensaje. No soy adivina—Dijo ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y refunfuño mientras sacaba unos pocos de folios importantes y los dejaba esparcidos sobre la mesa.

—Cuidado, cuidado. Qué se juntan y se hace todo un lío—Replicó el chico—Además has llegado tarde.

—¿No te cansas de molestarme, verdad?.

—Si te digo la verdad, no. Es divertido.

—¡¿Qué?—Exclamó la chica sorprendida con la sinceridad del chico, observándole hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras volvía la vista a los folios que tenía en la mesa y los ordenaba. Hermione resopló y rodó los ojos mientras hacia lo mismo que él—Perdí el autobús, por eso llegue tarde—Se explicó ella sin mirarle y el desvió la mirada hacia ella.

—¿No tienes carné de conducir?. ¿Cuando te lo piensas sacar?.

—Oye, claro que tengo—Respondió Hermione—Pero no tengo coche.

—Mal vamos. Pues tendrás que despertar más temprano para venir, a Snape no le gustan las personas impuntuales—El chico volvió la mirada hacia los folios y ella frunció el ceño.

—No soy impuntual. No perderé de nuevo el autobús.

—Eso espero—Respondió él y ella resoplo. _"Idiota arrogante"_ pensó.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras leían algunos papeles importantes y los ordenaban por preferencia. En ese instante ambos fijaron la vista en un bolígrafo y por instinto acercaron las manos hacia él haciendo que la mano de la castaña se posará encima de la del pelirrojo. Ella la retiró al instante y él sin inmutarse lo cogio y empezó a escribir en el folio._"Qué poco caballeroso, podría habérmelo dejado. Además ni siquiera se inmutó cuando puse su mano encima. ¡Idiota!"_ pensó la castaña mientras le miraba con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y Ron al notar que le miraba levanto la mirada hacia ella, haciendo que Hermione nerviosa volviese la mirada hacia los folios. Él solo pudo sonreír ante aquél gesto.

—¿Qué me miras?—Se atrevió a preguntar él.

—Na.. nada—Vaciló un poco pero en seguida se puso bien carraspeando—¿Porque te miraría?—Ella resopló y rodó los ojos. En ese instante la imagen del beso que le dio el viernes el pelirrojo se le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar hablar de aquello—Además, sobre el beso... No creas que te he disculpado.

—¿El beso?—Dijo él algo sorprendido y suspiró riendo—Es solo un saludo.

—¿Un saludo?. ¿Saludas a todos con un beso en los labios?—Dijo ella irritada.

—Bueno, no es una mala idea. Si solo es con chicas guapas...

—Eh, lo único que hiciste fue usarme para quitarte a esa chica de encima.

—Yo no te use, solamente me ayudaste un poco. Además, ¿que sucede?. No es que sea tú primer beso—Dijo el chico resoplando por lo absurdo del asunto. Solo había sido eso, un beso. Al observar como esta bajaba la mirada nerviosa a los folios y no respondía, pudo comprobar con aquél gesto que quizás tenía razón y era su primer beso. No pudo evitar reír al pensarlo—No, espera. Tú...¿De verdad no te has besado nunca?.

—Tenemos que entrevistar al acusado en unos minutos, será mejor que recojas todos estos papeles. Tenemos que irnos—Hermione se levanto rápidamente aún nerviosa y el volvió a reír mirándola. ¿En serio no había dado nunca un beso?. Era realmente divertido, verla tan nerviosa por un simple beso que para ella parecía ser que era el primero.

—¿De verdad?—Insistió el muchacho intentando no reír.

—¡Oh Dios!—La chica recogió sus papeles metiéndolos en el maletín y antes de salir le miro con el ceño fruncido—Idiota arrogante—Murmuró y viendo como el reía se giro para salir. El se apresuro para coger sus cosas y salir del despacho con una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de entrevistar al acusado ya era casi la hora del almuerzo así que Hermione cogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la empresa. A pesar de que sus compañeros del trabajo le habían invitado para comer todos juntos ella se excuso diciendo que tenía asuntos importantes que arreglar y que almorzaría fuera. Por culpa del pelirrojo no iba a poder almorzar con sus amigos y solo porque no quería aguantar sus pequeñas risas cada vez que la miraba. ¿Cuando había dicho ella que era su primer beso?. El solo hacia sus hipótesis. Y aunque no estaba mal encaminado del todo. No le iba a confesar que realmente había sido su primer beso o si no tendría que aguantar sus burlas por los largos meses que aún le quedaban de arduo trabajo.

—Idiota, ¿Realmente quién se cree que es?. ¡Si, a sido mi primer beso!. ¡¿Y qué?. No lo entiendo, ¿Porqué me pone tan furiosa?—Hermione hablaba en voz alta sin importarle que la gente de la calle que pasaba por allí la observara. Desde que conoció a Ron no había pasado un día desde que estuviera de mal humor—¡Aish!—Se quejó la castaña mientras buscaba impaciente dentro de su bolso él teléfono móvil.

—¿Estás bien?—Hermione escuchó la voz de una chica muy cerca suya y al levantar la mirada hacia ella pudo comprobar que era a ella quién le hablaba así que asintió ruborizada.

—Si, solo es que no ha sido un buen día. Y tampoco se donde he puesto mi móvil—Murmuró la castaña fingiendo una sonrisa y pudo comprobar que era bastante guapa. Su cabello era largo y rubio, sus ojos eran azules y su nariz fina. Su cuello era largo y su sonrisa dejaba ver unos dientes perfectos y blancos. Era más alta que ella y muy delgada. Hermione rodó los ojos, aunque le costaba admitirlo era de esas clases de chica irreales que solo se ven en revistas y televisión. Eso hizo que Hermione se sintiese un poco inferior a su lado, pero volvió a sonreír con disimulo por fin sacando su móvil del bolso—Ya lo encontré—Dijo enseñando el aparato.

—Oh, me alegro. Es que como te vi un poco enfadada y murmurando cosas pensé que no conocías este sitio y tal vez estabas perdida—Hasta su voz era perfecta, podía notarse un pequeño acento francés pero que con el paso de los años en Londres se le iba quitando.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo en Londres?. Pareces francesa.

—¿Aún se nota mi acento?—Dijo Fleur riendo tímidamente.

—Un poco, aunque no mucho—Sonrió Hermione.

—Algunos años podría decirse—Respondió la rubia y sonrió mientras levantaba la mano saludando a alguien quien estaba de espaldas a la castaña.

—Siento haber llegado tarde, tuve algunos asuntos que arreglar. ¿He tardado mucho?—Hermione escuchó la voz de un chico y la reconoció al instante. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y asombrada de su mala suerte. Había salido expresamente para no verle y ahora se lo encontraba de nuevo. Ella no se giró e intento que el no se diese cuenta mientras se tapaba un poco la cara con la mano.

—No te preocupes. No llevo mucho esperando—Respondió Fleur sonriendo. Hermione rodó los ojos y resopló. Si había quedado para comer con otra persona, porque no simplemente lo había dicho para que ella no se tuviera que ir—Estoy hablando con... ¿perdona como te llamas?.

—¿Eh?—Hermione la miró con desconcierto y sonrió nerviosamente. Ron posó los ojos en ella y no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de quién era—Yo...

—Hermione Granger. La nueva abogada—Respondió Ron por ella sonriendo. Y Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido. Ya no podía esconderse, la había reconocido.

—Oh. ¿Tú eres la nueva abogada?. Encantada Hermione, yo soy Fleur. Soy la responsable de esta academia de ballet—Dijo señalando con el dedo hacia atrás—Me alegro de conocerte. ¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?.

—¿Qué?—Dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez y se miraron.

—No te preocupes, gracias—Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

—Ella tiene cosas que hacer, ¿verdad?—Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione y ella asintió—¿No dijiste que tenias asuntos importantes que resolver?.

—¿Yo?. Si, pero ya los he resuelto—Mintió ya que no había ningún asunto que resolver pero al ver que Ron se iba con aquella chica llamada Fleur a comer pensó en almorzar con sus compañeros.

—Oh entonces no hay más que hablar. Vente con nosotros—Insistió Fleur. La castaña miro al pelirrojo y pudo observarlo reír de nuevo. ¿Otra vez con el mismo tema?, era tan molesto.

—No importa. Id vosotros solos. Yo almorzaré con los demás. Encantada de conocerte Fleur. Adiós—Hermione se giró y se alejó rápidamente de ellos dos. Si él tenía novia, ¿porque la había besado?. Solo tendría que haber dicho que tenía novia y ya esta, no tendría porque haberla besado. Pero aunque no quisiese admitirlo le había molestado saber que el pelirrojo la había usado para quitarse de encima a aquella mujer que le gritaba—¡Aish! Eres despreciable Ronald Weasley—Murmuró y suspirando entro rápidamente en las oficinas mientras se dirigía al pequeño restaurante de la empresa donde seguramente estarían los demás.

Al ver como Hermione corría hacia las oficinas. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la miraba alejarse. Aquella chica intentaba disimular que no había sido su primer beso, pero realmente lo llevaba escrito en la cara. ¿Quién a sus 24 años aún no se había besado?. Le pareció bastante raro pero a la vez adorable y un poco divertido ya que si realmente había sido su primer beso se lo había dado él y no supo porque, pero se sintió un poco satisfecho ante aquella idea.

—¿Nos vamos?—Preguntó Fleur. Ron desvió la mirada de las puertas por donde había entrado Hermione y sonrió a la rubia.

—Claro vamos—El metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y empezó a andar junto con Fleur—Gracias por haber aceptado la invitación de almorzar juntos.

—No tenía con quién almorzar y no quería hacerlo sola—Dijo ella francamente mirando al suelo y él desvió su mirada hacia ella.

—Sabes que siempre que te sientas sola puedes llamarme ¿verdad?.

—Claro que si Ron, lo sé—Dijo ella sonriendo y él pudo observar un brillo en sus ojos. Se acercó a ella y le desordeno el cabello mientras intentaba animarla.

—Oye, a las chicas no le gustan que las despeinen—Dijo Fleur riendo mientras apartaba las manos del chico de su pelo y se lo ponía bien.

—Pues creo que te queda bien, eh. Podrías venir así siempre—Se burló él y ella rió mientras se acercaba a él revolviéndole el pelo.

—Eh, ¡para!, ¡para!. ¿Como puede un abogado aparecer así después del almuerzo? Creerán que e estado haciendo otra cosa.

—¡Ronald!—Gritó ella y ambos rieron. Unos segundos después, las risas se iban calmando hasta solo quedar dos sonrisas en los labios de ambos—Hermione... es muy guapa. ¿Es tú novia?—Ron se sorprendió al oír la pregunta de la rubia y sonrió al recordar de nuevo el beso.

—No. Solo es una compañera de trabajo, ¿Estás celosa?—Dijo Ron riendo mientras por dentro deseaba que fuera cierto.

—Pero que dices Ronald. Claro no—Dijo ella sonriendo. Sabía los sentimientos que el chico tenía hacia ella pero ella solo le quería como un gran amigo, un importante amigo que siempre estaba ahí en cualquier momento.

—Ya claro—El pelirrojo fingió una sonrisa y cambió de tema rápidamente. No le apetecía hablar de ese tema. Solo quería almorzar junto con Fleur y nada más.

Fleur le observó desde atrás. El chico andaba con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba rápidamente. Estaba dispuesta a dejar sus sentimientos claros hacia él una vez más y se prometió a si misma que esa seria la definitiva. Ron debía comprender que en su corazón no había nadie más que Bill y que por más intentase olvidarlo siempre era él y ninguna otra persona por la que suspiraba antes de ir a dormir. Pero en ese momento no, lo mejor seria tener una agradable comida junto con el menor de los pelirrojos varones y así levantarle el animo que sabía que acababa de hundir con las últimas palabras que le había dicho.

¿Porque le pasaba esto?. Nunca había sentido eso hacia una mujer. El era Cormac, Cormac McLaggen. Un chico preocupado por su trabajo, el deporte, la bebida y pasar la noche con una mujer hermosa. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en sentimientos y esas chorradas. Para él eso no existía, ¿entonces porqué desde que bailo con ella no podía quitársela de la cabeza?. Si, Hermione Granger se había instalado en la cabeza del rubio desde que ambos bailaron y hablaron un poco. Al principió pensó que solamente era simple atracción, como muchas que había sentido, pero esa vez era diferente. Al observarla todo el día pudo darse cuenta de lo perseverante que era, pudo comprobar que tenía una gran autoestima y que si algo no estaba bien lo volvía a hacer las veces que hicieran falta si con eso lograba hacerlo bien. Y sobre todas las cosas tenía una sonrisa encantadora que hacia el rubio se sonrojase. ¿Sonrojarse Cormac McLaggen?, eso debería ser algo realmente fuerte porque el nunca se había sentido así, un... ¿idiota enamorado?. Si, podría llamarse así.

No puedo reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio a Hermione acercarse a ellos mientras decía que almorzaría ahí, ya que había resuelto aquellos pequeños inconvenientes que hacía que no pudiera comer con ellos. Después de un buen rato hablando de cosas triviales mientras comían. Cormac se dispuso a entablar una conversación con la castaña con la intención de coger más confianza con ella. Había pasado todo el día intentando ver algo en ella que no le gustase pero no lo encontró. Era la primera vez que él sentía algo así y pensó que ya tenía edad para madurar y que tal vez por eso Hermione había llegado a su vida.

—Oh, ¿tenis, en serio?—Dijo Hermione sorprendida por lo que le había dicho el rubio.

—Si, es muy divertido. Seguro que te gustará—Insistió Cormac.

—Pero no soy muy buena. He jugado muy pocas veces.

—Por eso no te preocupes. También hay muchos principiantes, además yo te... te podría enseñar. Ya sabes...—Dijo el rubio un poco nervioso y observó como Hermione asentía sonriendo.

—Entonces. No importaría ir a clases de tenis por un tiempo. A parte del trabajo no tengo otra cosa que hacer y sinceramente me viene bien relajarme un poco, llevo unos días bastante estresada.

—Entonces si te apuntas, liberaras mucha energía y seguro que te sentirás mejor—Cormac sonrió feliz por que la chica hubiese aceptado su propuesta.

Cormac era un fanático del deporte, sobretodo del tenis. Un poco alejado de aquella zona, cerca de un importante hotel de Londres y lleno de amplios jardines con frondosos árboles, se encontraba una de las mejores pistas de tenis. Ahí podían aprender sin pagar mucho y con uno de los mejores profesores de aquél deporte. Remus Lupin.

—¿En serio vas a ir Hermione?—Preguntó Luna y Cormac la miro con el ceño fruncido. Si no callaba iba a estropearlo todo.

—Claro. Me vendrá bien despejarme un poco. Pero si algunos días no puedo ir respecto al trabajo, ¿pasa algo?—Le dijo Hermione a Cormac y él negó rápidamente.

—Remus es muy comprensivo, dudo que le moleste si algún día no vas. Aunque le gusta que le avisen antes.

—Oh entonces iré.

—Vale, esta tarde empiezas.

—¡¿Esta tarde?—Dijo Hermione sorprendida—¿Tan pronto?. ¿Así sin más?.

—Si, es que las clases son los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Y conozco a Lupin, dudo que le importe. Yo le llamaré y le diré que te apunte. Solo dame tú móvil y tú dirección—Ella asintió aún asombrada. No creía que todo iba a ser tan rápido, pero podía observar la ilusión del chico en la cara así que no se negó. Hermione apunto lo que le había dicho al chico y él escribió el móvil de Remus, el suyo y la dirección donde tenía que ir.

—Te he puesto mi móvil también por si tienes alguna duda—Ella asintió y lo guardo en su móvil—Esta tarde a las siete hay que estar allí. Tendrás que ponerte ropa de deporte, algo cómodo. Las clases son de siete de la tarde a nueve.

Como había dicho Cormac allí se encontraba. Y desde que salió de su casa estaba realmente arrepentida de lo que había echo. ¿Cómo había aceptado a semejante estupidez?, pero si ni siquiera de las veces que había jugado había ganado, era realmente mala en el deporte, pero tal vez por el enfado que tenía a causa del pelirrojo e imaginar la pequeña pelota como la cabeza del pelirrojo había echo que aceptara y también estaba la insistencia de Cormac, después de tanto decirle que fuera le daba mucho apuro decirle que no. Así que allí se encontraba, en frente de la puerta que daba la entrada hacia la pista de tenis.

Aún estaba algo sorprendida de estar allí porque le había costado mucho llegar y no porque no conociese el lugar. Primero se había retrasado un poco en salir porque estuvo terminando unos informes, cuando llegó a la parada del autobús para cogerlo ya se había ido y tuvo que esperar al siguiente. Cuando estuvo montada se dió cuenta que ese autobús no era, así que cuando paro y abrió sus puertas salió rápidamente. Al final tuvo que coger un taxi y le dejo en ese sitio lleno de grandes jardines y eso hacia realmente difícil encontrar aquél sitio. Para cuando encontró la pista de tenis ya era algo pasadas las siete de la tarde y suspiró frustrada. ¿Porque tenía tan mala suerte?.

Pero después de que había llegado hacia allí, no se iba a echar atrás así que entró agarrando su mochila con fuerza mientras intentaba ver una cara conocida.

—Oh, tú debes ser Hermione, ¿Verdad?—Dijo un hombre mayor. Tenía el pelo corto, castaño y un poco canoso. Su aspecto era algo pálido pero en él se podía ver una sonrisa sincera que le hacia ver mejor de lo que parecía a simple vista.

—Si, encantada.

—Cormac me ha hablado de ti. Yo soy Remus Lupin. Por cierto, ¿te ha costado mucho encontrar este sitio?.

—Un poco, siento haber llegado tarde—Se disculpó ella y el negó con la cabeza.

—Apenas han pasado las siete no tienes de que disculparte, además algunos chicos aún no han llegado. Ven te presentaré a los demás—Hermione suspiró aliviada. Remus era muy simpático y eso le hacia sentir más tranquila. Después de unos minutos de presentaciones Hermione escuchó la voz de Cormac y se alegro de que hubiese llegado. _"Por fin llega alguien que conozco"_ pensó.

—Oh, estás muy bien... muy, muy guapa—El chico tartamudeó un poco al verla y ella se sonrojó. Hermione llevaba una falda, unos calcetines que le llegaban hacia un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos de deporte. Aprovechando que aquél día no hacia mucho frío se puso una camisa de mangas cortas. El chico no dejó de mirarla y Remus carraspeó.

—¿Puedes venir un momento Cormac?. Tengo algo que decirte—Preguntó Lupin y Cormac asintió alejándose junto a él.

—Ahora vuelvo Hermione.

—Vale—Respondió Hermione asintiendo. Cuando el chico ya se había alejado con el profesor Hermione suspiró. Estaba allí sola, nada más conocía a Cormac y se sentía realmente ridícula porque tampoco sabia jugar muy bien.

—No me puedo creer que también estés aquí—La voz de un chico hizo que Hermione se girase sorprendida. Con apenas escuchar una palabra podía adivinar quién era.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—Dijo Hermione señalándole con él dedo. Ron estaba delante suya con una raqueta en sus manos mientras la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—¿Qué hago yo aquí?, es obvio ¿no?. Vengo a practicar tenis—Dijo enseñando la raqueta—Aquí lo importante es que haces tú aquí. ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que me estás siguiendo?. Ya te lo dije, no me van las chicas...

—¡¿Quién te esta siguiendo?—Se apresuró a decir Hermione algo enfadada—Cormac me dijo que viniese, además... ¿A ti que te importa?. Ni siquiera sabia que tú jugabas al tenis, ¿porque nadie me lo dijo?.

—¿Cormac no lo hizo?.

—¡No!—Gritó Hermione de mal humor—De todos modos dudo que me quede más de un mes. Saber que estarás aquí... ¡Aish!. ¿Porque siempre tendremos que coincidir?—Hermione se giró rápidamente y bastante frustrada mientras se acercaba al rubio que acababa de terminar de hablar con Lupin.

—Se ve tan frustrada—Ron rió mirándola pero él también pensaba lo mismo. Aquello realmente era una gran coincidencia.

Ron pensó que ese había sido el mejor día en las clases de tenis. Ver a Hermione correr detrás de la pelota de un lado para otro intentando darle era tan divertido. No podía evitar soltar una pequeña risa sin que ella lo notase, pero de vez en cuando ella le miraba con los labios fruncidos visiblemente enfadada. Verla en ese estado y resoplando varias veces porque no alcanzaba la pelota era divertido aunque a veces le daba un poco de lastima. ¿Porque se había apuntado allí?. Esas clases eran muy duras y para un principiante como ella debería ser realmente difícil. ¿Entonces porque lo hizo?. ¿Acaso le gustaba Cormac?. Ese pensamiento le sintió como un cubo de agua fría al pelirrojo, ¿a ella gustarle Cormac?. Eso era totalmente imposible. Pero al igual que él, Cormac era un chico muy guapo, alto, buen cuerpo y rubio. A muchas chicas le gustaban, ella no sería una excepción.

—Oh, ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!—Exclamó Ron sentando en uno de los bancos de aquel lugar mientras se despeinaba el pelo. De pronto escuchó una exclamación de dolor y pudo comprobar como Hermione se tocaba la cabeza con expresión de dolor en el rostro. Él hizo ademán de levantarse pero al ver que Cormac se acercaba a ella rápidamente se sentó mientras observaba la escena. _"¿Pero que haces Ron?, no te debe importar lo que le pase. Llevo unos días muy raro"_ pensó.

—¿Estas bien Hermione?, ¿Te ha dolido?—Dijo Cormac mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Disculpa. De verdad que lo siento. Fue sin querer, no quise darte—Dijo un chico detrás de Hermione. Y ella sonrió disimuladamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada—Dijo Hermione aún tocándose la cabeza.

—¿Como que no pasa nada?. Debes tener más cuidado. Has estado a punto de...

—¡Cormac!—Exclamó Hermione mirándole seriamente y el chico calló—He dicho que estoy bien.

—Es hora de irnos chicos. Habéis echo un buen trabajo—Por fin la frase que más deseaba oír Hermione se escuchó y suspiró tranquila mientras se acercaba al banco donde estaba su mochila y un abrigo que se había traído apropósito pensando que refrescaría y estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Estas...—De pronto la voz de Ron quedo en el olvido y Cormac habló más fuerte que él dirigiéndose a Hermione, ella no se enteró que el pelirrojo había hablado y miró a Cormac. El pelirrojo resopló y cogiendo su mochila salió de la pista rápidamente. _"¿Porque iba a preguntarle si estaba bien?. No entiendo que me pasa, ni siquiera me debería preocupar lo que le pase"_

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa Hermione?—La castaña observó como el pelirrojo salía a paso rápido de allí y su semblante era serio. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?—¡Hermione!.

—Oh, Cormac. Lo siento, ¿que has dicho?.

—¿Qué si quieres que te acompañe a casa?. No me importa.

—No te preocupes, mejor voy en autobús. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?. Cuídate. Adiós Cormac—La castaña sonrió y cogiendo su mochila y su abrigo salió corriendo de allí.

—Pero...

Hermione paró en seco y se giró un poco mientras le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Gracias Cormac. Realmente ha sido un gran día y aunque no soy muy buena y me he llevado un golpe en la cabeza. Me lo he pasado muy bien y todo ha sido gracias a ti. Así que... gracias y buenas noches—La chica se giro sonriendo y salió corriendo de aquél lugar. Cormac solo pudo sonreír mientras observaba el sitio por donde había desaparecido la chica. Nunca había sentido algo así por una chica y se sintió muy feliz por saber que era ella y no otra la que se había ganado su corazón.

Mientras se acercaba a la parada de autobús más cercana miraba a todas partes para ver si veía al pelirrojo. Verlo salir así con aquel rostro serio y un poco enfadado la había echo sentir algo mal y sin querer admitirlo, estaba preocupada por saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de aquél pelirrojo. Pero no tuvo suerte y supuso que ya estaba en su casa porque a diferencia de ella, él tenía coche. Suspiró y se acercó a la parada de autobús mientras se sentaba en uno de esos estrechos y sucios asientos, esperando a que el automóvil llegase y poder llegar a casa temprano ya que estaba bastante cansada y empezaba a hacer fresco.

Los minutos pasaban y Hermione nada más hacia mirar hacia la carretera para ver si veía venir al autobús, pero nada llegaba y Hermione suspiró bastante nerviosa. Era de noche, tenía frío y apenas había taxis por aquella calle, ¿como llegaría a casa entonces?, ¿y porque tardaba tanto el autobús en llegar?. Hermione se froto las manos intentando calentarlas mientras esperaba impaciente a que llegase el automóvil. De pronto un coche que circulaba por la carretera paró enfrente de ella y Hermione lo miró extrañada. Hay no podían aparcar los coches, ¿acaso no lo sabía?. La ventanilla del coche se bajó y la castaña se sorprendió al ver quien estaba dentro.

—Sube—Dijo Ron desde adentro y ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, el autobús estará a punto de llegar—Respondió Hermione aunque no muy convencida de lo que decía.

—Es un buen barrio aunque un poco alejado de la ciudad, por eso a estas horas de la noche no pasan muchos autobuses, deberías haber venido rápido aquí desde que saliste de las clases y no entretenerte con los chicos.

—¿Chicos?, ¿Chicos dices?—Exclamó Hermione enfadada. Como podía atreverse a decir chicos, cuando al único hombre que estaba buscando era a él. Porque era tan tonta que tenía que preocuparse de lo que le pasase al idiota arrogante—No estaba con ningún chico. Además, ¿a ti que te importa?. No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

—Eso es cierto—Dijo el pelirrojo y miro hacia la carretera. Estaba enfadado y sabía que no tenía que estarlo, pero aún así el se sentía así—Entonces... me voy.

—Espera—Dijo la castaña y Ron la miro—No quiero, pero no tengo otro medio por donde ir a casa. Por favor...

—Sube.

—¡¿Qué?.

—Qué subas. Rápido. Antes de que me arrepienta—Ella asintió y abrió la puerta rápidamente sentándose al lado del pelirrojo.

—Gracias...—Murmuró ella y él no respondió._"Podrías responder algo"_ pensó y suspiró mirando hacia afuera por la ventana mientras observaba las luces que alumbraban las calles de Londres.

—¿Te gusta Cormac?—Preguntó Ron sin mirarla conduciendo.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?—Dijo Hermione sorprendida. ¿Porque de repente le interesaba eso?.

—Solo una pregunta.

—No se porque tengo que responderte a esto. Pero no, no me gusta Cormac. Solo es un amigo, un gran amigo que se ha portado muy bien conmigo. A diferencia de otro...—Murmuró ella rodando los ojos mientras fijaba la vista de nuevo a la ventana.

—¿Con otro te refieres a mi?—Dijo él chico un poco asombrado. Su corazón se relajó cuando escuchó que no le gustaba Cormac.

—Fuiste tú el que me dio 50 libras por un portarretrato, cuando yo lo único que quería era una disculpa, una simple y sincera disculpa. Nada más. Luego no paras de hablarme con un tono borde y algo frío. Y aparte de que me llamaste 'loca' el día que nos conocimos y te reíste de que tuviera un oso de peluche. Me besaste sin darte ningún permiso y solo usándome para quitarte a esa chica de encima. Así que si, con 'otro' me refiero a ti—La chica termino su monologo y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al frente con los ojos algo brillantes. Ron desvió la mirada hacia ella por unos segundos y con un semblante serio y a la vez tranquilo volvió de nuevo la vista a la carretera.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué?—Hermione le miro con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida. ¿El se había disculpado?.

—Hannah dijo que tus padres tuvieron un accidente—Dijo el pelirrojo cambiando de tema, no quería darle explicaciones del porque de su disculpa pero realmente estaba arrepentido de todo lo que le había dicho y echo. Aunque también llevaba todo el día queriendo preguntarle sobre eso y creyó que esa seria la oportunidad adecuada.

—Si, mi madre murió y mi padre aún esta en coma desde ese día. No pasa un día desde que no le visite, pero ahora estoy tan ocupada con este caso que casi no tengo tiempo de ir a verle. Me siento mal por haberme apuntado a estas inútiles clases de tenis, ¿sabes?. Ni siquiera se darle bien a la pelota y sin embargo allí estoy en vez de pasar tiempo con mi padre...

—No estás obligada a ir a verle todos los días, tienes que seguir adelante con tú vida. Estoy seguro de que tú padre estará contento aunque solo fueses a verle una vez por semana. Y sobre lo de que no sabes darle a la pelota tienes razón. Eres bastante mala Hermione—Hermione rió ante el comentario del pelirrojo y él también rió un poco sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—Oye, tampoco es para tanto. Solo es que me cuesta un poco. Seguro que mejoraré, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Eres muy constante, ¿verdad?.

—Si, soy algo persistente. Si alguna cosa me cuesta no paro hasta conseguirla o si no me siento bien, ¿es absurdo verdad?—Rió ella y le miro—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.

—Como quieras.

—Aquella chica. Fleur creo que era, ¿Es... es tú novia?—Esa pregunto tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo, pero su expresión seguía siendo la misma.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.

—No lo se. En fin, no tienes que responder si no...

—No, no es mi novia—Ron suspiró y Hermione pudo comprobar que la sonrisa que tenía antes en su rostro había cambiado por completo.

—Siento haberte echo esa preguntar no quería molestar, yo solo pretendía...

—La quiero. Llevo enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo no le gusto. Solo somos amigos, ¿eso era lo que querías saber?—Dijo él desviando la vista hacia ella mientras aparcaba enfrente de su casa. Ya habían llegado, pero cuando Ron sacó las llaves de su coche, ambos aún permanecieron sentados y en silencio.

—Yo... no se que decir—La respuesta del pelirrojo la tomo totalmente de sorpresa, no se esperaba tal confesión y no supo porque pero se sintió mal al oír esas palabras—Creo que me iré a casa, mañana tenemos trabajo—Ella fingió una sonrisa y cogiendo su bolso saco un pie para salir del coche pero Ron cogió su muñeca, ella se giro hacia él sorprendida.

—Espero que mañana no llegues tarde o si no tendrás que traerme café de nuevo—Dijo el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y Hermione rió.

—Soy tú compañera de trabajo, no ningún camarero.

—Es como un pequeño castigo. Por llegar tarde. Algún día me agradecerás. ¿O prefieres que le diga a Snape que has llegado tarde?.

—Oh, no serás capaz. Eso es jugar sucio Ron—Dijo la castaña pegándole en el hombro y Ron rió cogiendole mano que le había golpeado su hombro. Ella se puso nerviosa y la retiro al instante—Solo si llego tarde te llevare el café.

—Lo estaré esperando—Respondió él y sonrió. Ella asintió y salió del coche, Ron hizo lo mismo que ella.

—Gracias por traerme a casa Ron—El asintió y ella se alejó a paso lento de allí, como si no quisiese irse. Antes de llegar a su casa se giró y habló alzando un poco la voz—Buenas noches Ron—Ella rió un poco nerviosamente y corrió hacia su casa mientras abría la puerta y entraba dentro rápidamente.

—No me importaría que llegarás tarde mañana—El chico rió pensando en el café que Hermione le había dado esa mañana y sonriendo entro en su casa.

Ambos se fueron a dormir esa noche con una extraña sensación. Algo nuevo estaba surgiendo entre ellos y ninguno era capaz de descifrar por ahora a que se refería aquello.

Según Ron el estaba enamorado de Fleur y siempre había sido así, pero entonces, ¿porque le gustaba ver sus labios fruncidos y su expresión enfadada cuando le miraba?, ¿porque le gustaba hacerla molestar y verla reír a veces?, ¿y porque se había preocupado cuando la vio sola esperando a que llegase el autobús?.

Aquella noche Ron se quedó dormido con una sola pregunta en su mente y que aún no tenía respuesta. ¿Por qué?.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y espero que os haya gustado. Cómo podéis observar algo esta cambiando entre Ron y Hermione pero ninguno se quiere dar cuenta, solo queda esperar para saber que pasa en el siguiente capítulo. <strong>

**Ahora quería disculparme por demorar tanto en subir este capítulo, pero como ya he dicho los estudios me tienen muy ocupada. También quería añadir que tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra no tanto. La buena es que el capítulo 4 de esta historia esta medio echo, es decir que me falta poco para terminarlo y que probablemente no tarde tanto en publicarlo. Y ahora la mala noticia es que el capítulo 6 de Clocks va a demorarse un poco más porque no creo que lo suba hasta que pasen algunas semanas, lo siento de verdad espero que lo comprendáis, el instituto me tiene ocupada y ahora mismo tengo mucha inspiración para esta historia por eso le prestó más atención, pero tranquilos seguiré con Clocks e intentaré no tardar mucho en subirlo.**

**Muchas gracias por los que leen esta historia, me dejan comentarios y me animan a seguir. Sinceramente sin vuestros comentarios no se que haría. GRACIAS.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

—**Cristina.**


End file.
